The promise I made
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Promises are difficult to keep. Renee promised, to take care of Hotch and Jack, after his wife s death. Hotch promised, to find a new love and he promised Jack to take care of his classmate Rebecca, who lost her parents. And there is Derek, trying to play Cupid for Hotch. Will this finally turn out to be a happy ending? Hotch/OC, Spencer/OC slash Rating T for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N

_Ah, nice you're here, so the curtain can be lifted. I am glad, you wanna join me on part 2 of CALLIE. It´s not essential, to know the first story. This one can stand alone, I guess. (But I won´t mind, if you read 'Callie', anyway *smile*)_

_We meet Hotch and the others again, one year after Callie 's death. Life had to go on, even it was painful. For those who don´t now part one, a small summary of the not yet known persons._

_Callie Aimes - Hotchner : Children's book author and Hotch 's loved one, deceased, unfortunately._

_Ike Malone : Callie 's former oncologist and something like a substitute father to Hotch._

_Dr. Renee Malone : Ike's granddaughter, called 'Froglet'. She inherited Hotch and Jack, well, kind of._

_Rebecca Jensen : orphan and Jack's beloved classmate, living with her grandmother Abby Jensen._

_Kenneth Baker : Publisher, living in NY, but visiting DC very often. For a very good reason._

_oOo_

_But enough babbling, here we go. English isn´t my native language, so please be patient. Reviews are always very welcome and desired, no inhibitions._

_DISCLAIMER : Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me, I do not earn any money with this story, it is written just for fun._

_oOo_

Prologue

oOo

Prof. Georg Dietrich stopped at the store-room of the department for the second time. I wasn´t wrong, Dietrich thought, the storage room is crying. Or rather, someone who is in it, he corrected himself. Dietrich knocked gently and heard the sobs stop briefly. Yet only to immediately begin again. Determined Dietrich opened the door.  
"Dr. Malone? What are you doing here? "  
Renee sat on the floor, clutching a small pillow. "Sitting," she informed Dietrich and pressed the pillow tighter.  
Dietrich closed the door behind him and sat down as well. " Do you want to talk about it, or do you want to...um...stay 'seated'," he asked.  
"I don´t know," Renee said undecided.  
"Can I keep you some company while sitting and not knowing?"

Renee had to laugh. She had become friends in the last recent weeks, with the supposedly gruff neurosurgeon Prof. Dietrich. She found out that he was a very sensitive man, with a passion for art and literature, more than once Renee and Dietrich were visiting various exhibitions and museums.  
"Callie is dead, right? " Dietrich asked. He knew, Renee had a lot of phone or Skype contact, lately.  
Renee nodded. "Grandpa has just called me. This morning at just after six. Least she could see the sunrise." Renee sobbed again. In the short time, she knew Callie Hotchner, she had become a real friend to her. Dietrich put his arm around her shoulder.

"Remember what I told you? "

"To keep my feelings in locker? I remember, Georg. But it´s quite hard. Callie, she had a request. A serious one. But I don´t know, if I can do that. I mean, I do not know yet, whether he ever wants. I mean, I´m sure he knows nothing about it, and if he knew, would he want, then?"

Dietrich smiled, this was slightly confused and so typical for Renee Malone, one of the reasons why he had taken the American to his heart. She was working in the psychiatric ward here at the Charite in Berlin, and she was asking him for a second opinion some time ago. A patient of her grandfather, a young woman with a brain tumor. Sadly there had been no hope at all.

"Maybe you tell me, what´s actually up."  
A nurse opened the door to the storage room. "Hier ist besetzt!" Dietrich growled and the door immediately closed again.

"So? " Dietrich handed Renee a tissue.  
" A few days ago, Callie asked me, if I had someone I meet regularly. And if I want to have children, how I imagine my future life, stuff like that. She asked me to take care of Aaron and Jack. Callie was so scared, Aaron would become an eremite. He promised her not to, but Callie wanted to play it safe. " Renee turned her phone on, "she sent me a photo, you would like to take a look? "  
Dietrich glanced at it. There was a very serious-looking, dark-haired man and a little boy, maybe five or six. You could tell that the man had probably seen more than he ever wanted to see, the professor thought. He understood, the now deceased had plagued the well of her husband. But to inherit Renee a husband and a little boy, was not necessarily a very conventional way. On the other hand, you didn´t attach great importance to conventions anymore, when you´re facing death.

"I think you should get to know the two of them at least." Dietrich sighed softly, he knew, Renee Malone had made her mind up, actually long ago. He stood up and held out his hand to help her get up.

"You´ve got a heart of gold, Renee. If I was a younger man... women like you are very rare. I loved someone like you, a long time ago."

Renee looked at the professor with huge eyes.

"Don´t you look so surprised, although I am already an old bone, I recognize a piece of gold, when I see it." Dietrich rose his brow, " but you should not tell anyone, I would deny everything and lock you up in pathology. " Dietrich said with a small smile.  
"You may imprison me everywhere, Georg." Renee smiled back and leaned against a shelf.  
The warning of Prof. Dietrich, of course, came too late.  
"Don´t worry, I'm okay," Renee said a little later, when Dietrich had freed her from the dressing material and the shelf had been put from a lying to a standing position again. This Aaron would need nerves of steel, Dietrich thought. He just was not sure if he should envy or pity him.

oOo

_12 Months later_

"Jack, Rebecca, we want to go to the movies, you remember? Don´t dally around."

Hotch decided to check on them and knocked at Jack´s room. Jack's new room was Callie 's former guest room. Hotch had made only a few changes since he and Jack moved in Callie 's apartment. The most had remained as it was, only a little of his own furniture found a way into the new home. "Get the hell rid of the dark stuff", Jess said and disposed it.

He felt at home here, also because he liked the feeling that Callie still was here somewhere. Hotch couldn´t believe, it was almost a year ago, that she was gone. It still hurt, but Hotch had made his peace, somehow. Callie was a wonderful person who enriched his life incredibly, for a very short time, but Hotch thought with gratitude on every minute with her. And she changed his perspective. Hotch returned to the BAU, he was working again for five months now.

But he took a lot more time for Jack and for himself. Overtime had been reduced to a minimum and Hotch delegated more now. He also maintained his hobby, Hotch photographed a lot. Ike urged him formally, to present his work to the public, but Hotch wasn´t ready for that, yet.

Even his relationship with Sean turned out to be something, one might call brotherly. Sean had tracked him down at Sandbridge Beach and the brothers finally had a heart-to-heart-talk. Since then, they saw each other often and whenever Hotch found the time or simply took it, they went for a ride on their motorcycles.

Between Callie's former doctor Ike Malone and Hotch a very friendly, family relationship had grown. Ike was always there, especially in the first period after Callie's death, when the pain was almost unbearable. For Ike also, Callie's death was a dramatic experience. He decided to hand over his practice to the younger generation. With almost 70 it was about time, Ike stated. He was helping out with Jack, very often. Jack, who now called him Grandpa Ike. Or he indulged his passion and played golf. Jess had to step in less and finally took care of the wedding preparations. It was time for David and her, Hotch thought. When Callie's death had learnt him anything, it was not to postpone anything. Life was so damn short and true happiness was as rare as white elephants.

oOo

" Jack, can I come in? "  
"Hm," it sounded from inside.  
"Hm yes, or Hm no? " Hotch asked.  
"Becca´s crying," Jack informed through the closed door . "I think you should come in, Daddy. "  
Hotch made it through the door. Becca spent the weekend with him and Jack to give her grandmother Abby a little rest. Mark Jensen, Rebecca's father had died three months ago after a long illness, and because the two children were almost inseparable since then, Hotch took care of Rebecca, as far as it was possible.  
Becca sat in a heap on Jack's bed, something reminded her of her father and made her cry.  
"Becca, honey, what is it?" Hotch asked gently and sat down beside her.  
"I've already told her, it's not so bad if she misses her Daddy, we are also still often sad, because of Callie." Jack sat down at Hotch 's other side and sniffled a bit. Since Callie 's death, Jack had the feeling, the good Lord was not fair and Jack wanted to maintain a balance. Becca must have a family and he and his Dad would be this family, no matter how difficult that was.  
"Jack is right, Becca. You can be sad," Hotch stroked Becca 's hair and the little girl clung to Hotch. "And if you do not like the movies, we also can do something else. Eating ice cream, or ride a bike? "

Becca shrugged her shoulders, then she had an idea. "We can go to the zoo? " Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! To the zoo, Daddy. "

oOo

"I don´t have to tell you, how much I 'll miss you, Renee. Who is spilling coffee on my scrubs now, or imprisons me somewhere? " Prof. Dietrich stood with Renee Malone at the Berlin airport´s departure hall.  
"I have given nurse Melanie precise instructions, Georg. I 'm sure she can replace me worthy." Renee laughed. She was happy to come home to DC, after 2 years, but there were things that she would really miss. Conversations with Georg Dietrich for example, who had become a real friend for her.  
"You must promise me, to visit me in Washington, Georg. Otherwise I won´t step into this plane."  
Dietrich smiled, "Obviously. I promise you a visit, Renee. "  
"Thank you for everything," Renee embraced the professor warmly and then quickly ran towards the boarding gate, it was the last call.

Renee ignored the poisonous glances of the other passengers, one of them even had the audacity to call her _first-class-dawdler_, throwing chewing gum paper after her. She certainly was not the last, Renee overheard a conversation. The plane from Leipzig was delayed, they had to wait for another passenger. She took her seat in business class and pushed her hand luggage under the seat. Renee didn´t want to take the risk to stow the baggage on the top tray, on her last flight the bag fell on her head.

Fifteen minutes later, the real reason for the delay popped up. He sat down next to Renee.

No wonder, _he_ came unscathed through the rows, Renee thought. The man was ... wow. Tall and dark-haired, with angular facial features, Renee was sure under the tailored shirt was hiding a six-pack. A low sigh slipped over her lips. The trouble with men like him, they had always a hitch. Renee sighed again.  
"So, I understand the first sigh, you were just overwhelmed. But the second one? " Kenneth Baker gave Renee a big smile. Renee turned red and Baker began to laugh, this reminded him of his boyfriend, who also turned red at every available opportunity.  
"Kenneth Baker," he introduced himself and held out his hand.  
" Dr. Malone " she replied, shaking the offered. Deja vu, Ken thought, apparently this was Tic, to conceal the given name, common among doctors.  
" But it is not Dr. Dr. Dr. Malone, right?"  
Renee chuckled, "God forbid, I 'm just a simple Renee and a simple doctor. Who in the world is a triple doc, one of them was already hard work. "  
"I'm afraid, my boyfriend wouldn´t agree on that."  
"Your boyfriend? " Renee repeated, there it was, the hitch.

Ken nodded, "Oh, I understand, you were sure that I have a cloven hoof, right?"  
"Gotcha," Renee grinned. The flight would certainly not be boring at all.

How small this world is, Kenneth thought. After a second, closer look, he was sure the pretty brown-haired was Ike Malone's granddaughter. Aka 'Froglet'.

oOo

Hotch and the kids were about to leave when the doorbell rang.  
"I´ll open up," Jack rushed to the door. " Who's there? " he asked, he kept scrupulously to the rule that had been set up by his father, never open the door without asking and keeping it closed in any case, when he did not know the visitor.  
"It's me, Uncle Derek, you'll let me in? "  
"Which Uncle Derek," Jack chuckled and kept the door shut.  
"How many Uncle Derek's you have, Jack-man? I am the one who often takes you to softball games. "  
"Oh, this Uncle Derek " Jack opened up, still chuckling.  
"Naughty toad" Morgan laughed and ruffled Jack's hair. "Where is your Dad, partner?"  
" I had to help a lady into her jacket ," Hotch said, and came up with Becca from the kid´s room.

"Hey, my sweet-pie is here! Hi Rebecca." Derek felt great respect for Hotch. He took care of Jack's little friend, to relieve her grandmother a little. It had been a tough year for Hotch. Callie 's death had been terrible for him. Derek remembered the weeks after Callie´s death. Hotch was hiding in Ike´s beach house for almost four weeks, not talking to anyone. Everyone had been so worried and Morgan finally called Sean, Hotch 's brother.  
Hotch got back on track and when he had come back to work about five months ago, there was still this aura of sadness that surrounded him, but in some ways he was more open and liberated than ever before.

" Morgan? Don´t you say, we got a case. We were on our way to the zoo. "  
Derek laughed, "no case, Hotch. Well, maybe. I miss Emily. "  
Hotch chuckled, Derek Morgan and heartache, had to be a completely new experience for him. Emily had moved to London shortly after Hotch´s return, she took over a post that had been offered by a former colleague from Interpol. Since then, the telephone wires between DC and the United Kingdom were glowing.  
"And you think, I can help you with that?" Hotch asked doubtfully.  
"Maybe Uncle Derek can join us? " Jack asked and Becca nodded enthusiastically. Jack's Uncle Derek always said funny stuff. And he always called her 'sweet-pie', Rebecca liked that.  
"And the convention? Didn´t you want to accompany Reid?" Hotch said, dimly remembering it.

"Yeah, but that was before his Mr. Right has decided, not to stay another day at the book fair in Leipzig and is coming back today."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You know, he has a completely transfigured face when he speaks of him?"  
Hotch had to laugh, "Kenneth's a nice guy, Derek. And you have to admit, he´s good for Reid. He has grown in this relationship, got a lot more self-esteem. That´s distracting you, isn´t it?"  
Derek frowned, "for this analysis attempt you owe me an ice cream. A huge one. So, what is it now, zoo or zoo?"


	2. A pretty stupid idea

Spencer was standing in the arrival hall, waiting for Kenneth. Once again. Slowly Spencer began. to get used to waiting. Those were the challenges, if you had a friend who lived in New York. He thought of the first time, he was waiting for Ken. Spencer smiled, he was so insecure back then, Ken was so blatantly flirting with him, he was able to ignore this fact for a while, but at some point this tingling sensation got out of hand and Reid just had to find out, on a strictly scientific basis, of course, how it would be, to kiss Ken. It was here at the airport, Spencer smiled at the thought ...

_"Come on, Spencer. Stop fumbling around at your outfit. You look good, good enough to eat, to be exact. "_  
_Ken showed a number of pearly white teeth and gave Spencer an appreciative glance. Reid was wearing a dark red, very skinny jeans (in his opinion) a black shirt without a tie and put a red sweater over his shoulders. Of course he was wearing his obligatory sneakers, he at least wanted to wear a part that felt familiar. JJ had been shopping with him and talked him into this, Spencer would have never chosen this outfit by himself._

_They attended a hobby - book reading, Kenneth was always looking for talented writers, he could take under contract. They sat side by side, Reid had to watch Kenneth all the time. If someone would have asked him, what the young man at the desk was talking about, Reid wouldn´t be able to answer this question. Too close Ken sat with him, sometimes he touched him, as if by accident, Spencer felt shivers running down his spine. Surely it was just his imagination, the air shimmered in the small bookstore in Georgetown? And Ken's aftershave smelled so damn good, sandalwood. The flapping in Spencer's belly was getting worse, was it possible to fall in love with someone you just met for the third time ?_

_Kenneth of course noticed Spencer's restlessness, he smiled to himself. The little genius had no idea, how sexy he was and what effect he had on others. In the left hand corner was a guy, who made every effort to flirt with Spencer, who didn´t notice that at all. Kenneth grabbed his hand and Reid did not pull away. Although he turned red, but accepted, that Ken held his hand. This was the first moment, Spencer thought about how it would be like, to kiss Ken. He had kissed Lila, or rather she him, but Spencer had the vague feeling that it would be different, with Kenneth._  
_He drove him to the airport, Kenneth had to catch a night flight back to NY. There was an important meeting the other morning._  
_"Are you all right, Spencer?" Ken asked, because Reid was really quiet. They stood in the terminal building and the boarding light was already on._  
_" I- I do not know ," Reid muttered and looked at Kenneth, " b-but, I have to do t-this now."_

And then I kissed him, Spencer thought. Simply, because it was right. Since then they barely stopped. But that first kiss would always be something special for Spencer, the first time their lips touched, tentatively, but Ken was so gentle and careful, Spencer didn´t feel funny or felt forced or something and Ken always was that way. Spencer was happy with Ken, even though he had never seen himself in a partnership, and certainly not in a same-sex, but Rev. Kincaide said it, at Hotch and Callie 's wedding. Love was the most important thing and you can´t choose, you just fall in love. And it´s okay, the way it is, Spencer thought.

oOo

"I'm really sorry, ´bout the tomato juice," Renee said apologetically. Somehow the glass slipped from her hand and changed Ken's pristine white shirt into a work of abstract art.

"I 'm of course paying for the damage, I always do."  
Given her very embarrassed image, Ken had to laugh, "So, things like that often happen to you? "  
Her grandfather had mentioned something like that, Ken remembered.  
Renee nodded, " it 's as if I would attract this magnetically. One of the reasons I became a psychiatrist, I´m keeping away from scalpels and other sharp objects. I'm afraid, my success rate wouldn´t be the charm. But I like working with people, kid´s especially and I can listen, that's the important thing. "  
"You´re gonna open a private practice in DC? " Ken wanted to know.  
" Phew, good question. I currently have a part-time job at the municipal crisis intervention service, I 'm starting in a couple of weeks. And then there's something I have to do. What do you think about promises, Ken? "  
"One has to consider very carefully before giving a promise, Renee. And you have to keep it, I guess."  
Unless it would be a pretty unconventional promise, Renee thought. Grandpa Ike told her, Aaron and Jack got along, but of course, they missed Callie. And a loving, female hand, in the words of her grandfather.  
"Some promises are easier to fulfill than others." Baker noted, Renee had become thoughtful.

"Yes they are," Renee said softly . "My promise was very important to someone. However, it not only affects me. It's complicated, I'm afraid. But it´s always like this. " Renee laughed, " and what are your secrets, Mr. Kenneth Baker? "

oOo

Derek was licking his second sundae and watched Jack and Becca. They were pressing their noses at the aquarium with the penguins.  
"How is sweet-pie's Grandma ?" he wanted to know.  
"Not good, Morgan. Abby needs a new hip, after that there´s gonna be a rehab. She has postponed it until now, because of her son. Meanwhile, it is very difficult for her to walk, she is 78, Derek. "  
Morgan nodded, "and Becca? "  
Hotch sighed softly. " I don´t know Derek. I promised Jack, Becca wouldn´t have to go to other people or an orphanage. It was very important to him and honestly, I love this little girl. I´m thinking about taking custodial care for her, Abby has asked me to. It would be a good thing for all of us, we all have lost so much, Morgan. But after everything she's been through, she needs a stable environment. I guess, a lone widower who works for the FBI, who has to leave his son with other people often, isn´t quite the dream of childcare service. It would be different if Callie was still alive. We wouldn´t hesitate for a moment."  
"You still think of her, pretty often, right? " It was more a statement than a question.  
" Sometimes, when I get home from a case, I take the CD out of Jack´s room. The one she recorded for Jack. I´m listening to it. Actually I can repeat every word she says. And for a little while, I can fool myself. I feel her close to me, hearing her voice. And my world keeps on turning." Hotch admitted hesitantly.

Morgan had to swallow. He put his hand on Hotch 's shoulder. " Wouldn´t it be easier if you had someone?" he asked cautiously.  
Hotch looked at him seriously, " I cannot even begin to imagine, to fall in love again, Derek. I know, I made this promise to her, but I 'm afraid I've promised her something I cannot keep." Hotch escaped a regretful tone.

"Becca, Jack. Your noses are certainly cold, they will fall off soon." The children began to giggle and rushed on to Hotch.  
" I do not believe you," Becca laughed and beamed at Hotch, "you´re kidding, right?"  
Hotch laughed, " of course, sweetheart, noses don´t fall off so easily."  
Becca hugged Hotch fiercely. "I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.  
"I love you too, Becca." Hotch said quietly.

Jack grinned. It was a good thing, his Dad and Becca liked each other. He was also fond of Becca and he wanted her, to be his sister. Unfortunately, Jack had no idea how this was about to happen. Actually, you got brothers and sisters in other ways, Jack knew. Mom and Dad had to undress and be quite nice to each other and if you were lucky, finally a little brother or sister was the result. Jack had noticed before, Uncle Dave and Aunt Jessy doing that kind of thing. Aunty Jessy was squealing. At first, Jack was asking himself, if Aunty Jessy was hurt, but then she started laughing and Jack went back to bed, unnoticed. Jack was puzzled, his Dad was alone, so it didn´t work this way. He decided to talk to Grandpa Ike, he was a doctor and knew such things.

oOo

Meanwhile, Derek went in thought through his female acquaintances, to find perhaps something suitable for Hotch. He needed someone to love, urgently. On the other hand, he couldn´t hand over one of his former one-night-stands to Hotch.

Hm, if Hotch was willing to try online dating? Derek cast a critical eye on his boss, probably not.

But if he didn´t know anything about it? Derek could even make a preselection and introduce Hotch veeery random to one or the other lady. Very briefly Derek was touched by the thought, that this was a pretty stupid idea, but as mentioned earlier, it only touched him very briefly.

Maybe because of brain icing, as a result of too much ice cream.

oOo

Kenneth Baker's secrets were revealed very quickly, as it turned out. The fact, Ken was Callie 's former publisher and knew Hotch and her grandfather was almost like a heavenly addition for Renee.  
"Tell me something about Aaron. " Renee asked.  
"We know each other quite well, " Baker said. "Callie left Jack the rights for Ferdinand, Hotch manages them for his son. He is a very honest , sincere man, Renee. He has a huge heart, but he hides it very well, he does not show his feelings very often, but with Jack he is completely different. And he cares about a classmate of Jack, who has lost her father. Again, Renee, a huge heart. "  
Renee nodded, it coincided with what her Grandpa had said.

oOo

Somehow it didn´t matter, when you left home, Ike thought, the traffic jam on the Beltway was always there. He placed his Chevy at the airport parking lot. Just in time, Ike noted with looking at his watch, the plane with Renee was about to land in 15 minutes.  
Ike was looking forward to his little Froglet, the two years she spent in Berlin, had been hard for him.

" Spencer? Is that you? " he said in surprise, " what are you doing here?"  
Reid was startled briefly, he was already thinking about Ken, or to be more specific, what they would do in the next two or three hours. Spencer blushed.  
" Oh, Dr. Malone. I'm waiting for Kenneth, he has been in Leipzig, on a book fair. LH 7258 is delayed for half an hour. We´ll have to wait. Usually Lufthansa is one of the most punctual airlines, they account for 16.87 %, of delay, followed by American Airlines with 21.32 % and Qantas with 22.99% " Spencer spread his knowledge and Ike Malone smiled, how could anyone keep so much useless statistics in mind. However, Lufthansa made their reputation, less than 10 minutes later the plane was on the runway.  
Renee and Kenneth entered the arrival hall together. Quite surprisingly, it all went smoothly at customs for Renee, the customs officer took it apparently not bad, that she rolled the suitcase over his toes. Ken watched, fascinated, how she gave the poor man an apologetic look with her huge brown Bambi eyes, how she was batting her eyelashes and in a very innocent-looking gesture she put a strain of her hair behind her ear.  
"I'm very sorry," she breathed. The guy just waved her through.

"If I ever want to smuggle something, Renee, only with you as a companion," Ken laughed. Obviously, the young woman was a sly old dog. If this ominous promise was, what Kenneth had in mind, then Hotch did not stand a chance, Renee was going to eat him alive.

" Spence! " Ken yelled, he discovered his lover immediately. Spencer showed the transfigured face, Derek mentioned and put his arms around Ken´s neck. Then he kissed him in front of everyone.  
"Modern times," Ike said and hugged his granddaughter lovingly. "Hello little Froglet," he said happily.

oOo

" Good Lord, chocolate wonder, Hotch is going to kill us for this!" Garcia squealed when Derek presented his plan to her, later this evening.  
"Oh, come on. Don´t worry, baby girl. Hotch will not even notice, what 's going on." Morgan tried to calm her.  
Garcia plopped down close to Derek on the couch.

"Don´t imagine this to be easy, Muffin. You want to set up a false profile of our boss-man on a dating site. The first problem is already, we don´t have a pic, were Hotch shows something like a smile. And you 'll agree with me, we can´t take that wedding photo of him and Callie."  
Morgan briefly muttered. "But women love men with a melancholy aura. " Derek replied.

Garcia frowned, "but they don´t want someone, who´s image says I-know-what-you-did-and-I-put-your-ass-in-jail-for-it."  
Derek began to laugh, " Hotch doesn´t look like that... ok, you're right. Why don´t we put this photo stuff aside, Pen? There are loads of profiles without any pic´s. We just put it on and see, what´s gonna happen. And if there is something promising, we´re thinking about the picture again?"

Morgan looked for consent.  
"Something promising? Gosh, Derek. We´re not on a horse auction, looking for a broodmare."  
Derek tilted his head and Garcia put her hands to her mouth, "Oh God, that's exactly, what we´re doing here!"


	3. Mission Impossible

"That's not good," Garcia groaned an hour later, "we have to do it the old-fashioned way. Take a look at this, Derek, the questionnaire is endless. I have no idea, whether Hotch prefers the mountains or the sea, or whether he likes breakfast in bed. Or, oh Lord, if he has unusual requests in bed? Chocolate bear, I do not want to know this stuff about Hotch ... do you think he has? " Garcia added after a short pause.  
Derek laughed, "well, he likes bossing us around, maybe...ouch!" Derek conceded a slap from Garcia.  
"We should focus, sugar-plum. The first question is, where we put the ad in?" she asked.  
"Washington Post" Derek shot like a pistol, "reputable and dignified."  
Garcia chuckled, "just as Hotch."

oOo

"So you 've really missed me? " Ken was laughing and peeled Spencer provocative slowly out of his shirt and his sweater.

"It just doesn´t work for me, I didn´t see you almost two weeks." Spencer said as strict as possible, but he had to giggle again and again, what slowed the effect of his words somewhat. Kenneth had skilled hands and was unerringly getting the points on Reid's body, that were ticklish. Spencer moaned longingly and fiddled with Ken's belt and his pants. If anyone had told him, he´d feel for another person this way, Spencer would have laughed uproariously. Ken was his missing piece, Spencer hardly remembered life without him. He leaned against Ken, who was kissing his belly button and moved a little further down. Spencer joined a little scream as Ken pushed him onto the bed, pulled down his pants and shorts and unashamed took, what Spencer had to offer.

"Do not stop," Spencer had difficulties to speak, what Ken did to him, just felt too good. Spencer rolled his eyes and clawed at the bedspreads. He cried out loudly when he cum.

oOo

Jack sat on the coffee table, watching his father. Hotch had fallen asleep on the couch, clutching a pillow. Jack wondered, if his dad probably thought, that pillow was Callie? He sighed softly. Daddy missed Callie, a lot. Jack knew. So why shouldn´t his dad do the same thing, he did? For Jack, it was a plush teddy bear, named Alfred, he was holding on to at night, his dad was holding on to a pillow. For Jack it made no difference, one just didn´t feel alone, when hugging something.  
Hotch blinked, " Jack?" he asked sleepily, "everything ok? Had a bad dream? "

Jack shook his head vigorously, "No. I was thinking me dizzy," he said.  
"Dizzy? How come, Jack?" Hotch repeated and sat up, "why did you do that, Jack? " he patted next to his right side on the sofa and Jack snuggled up to his father like greased lightning.  
" I always have to think ´bout Becca, Daddy. Granny Abby has to go to the hospital, soon. To get cut open." Jack sighed again, " I heard you talking about it, when we dropped Becca at her Granny´s house." he said firmly. Jack didn´t wanna hear some white lies from his father or some lame excuses.  
Hotch nodded. "You 've already noticed, Grandma Abby is walking very badly. But this will get better after the surgery. " Hotch tried to explain, he knew exactly, what was bugging his son.  
"Becca needs a place to stay, Daddy. You promised! Becca can´t live with strangers, she belongs to us!" Jack moved away a bit from his father and looked at him seriously. "I don´t speak a single word with you again, if you lied to me." Jack slid off the couch and shuffled back into his room, dragging Alfred with him, grabbing him only by one arm. "Never ever!", he stated, closing the door loudly behind himself.  
"Don´t look at me so reproachfully, love" Hotch said to Callie 's picture on the shelf. "What do you expect me to do? "

oOo

Derek yawned widely, "ok, my girl, what do we have so far?"

_'Sporty, handsome guy, in his late forties, working in law enforcement with an interest in photography and motorcycles seeks adequate partner. Ideally, you are open-minded, friendly, well-educated, fond of children and you must have a stable personality.'_

"Uh, for how long are we sitting here? " Derek asked soberly.  
Pen snorted, "three hours, but this is not my fault, Double Choc. I wanted it to be loose and flaky, then you popped up with the' adequate partner '. And what do you mean by 'stable personality' ? "  
" I just thought it sounds good," Derek admitted reluctantly.  
Garcia chuckled, " if I ever need to find a man, chocolate wonder, please don´t help me." Derek muttered something, Garcia didn´t understand.

_'He, in his late forties, a single parent, interested in many things, sexy, open-minded, looking for you. Yes. Just you. When you´re a fun-loving, humorous woman, looking for a harmonious relationship, then feel addressed.'_

"Well, she´s gonna need the humor," Derek groused and Pen pelted him with popcorn. The second attempt wasn´t even better than the first one.

"Tomorrow morning we´ll ask JJ," Pen said determined. "Would be ridiculous, if we don´t find a nice girl for Hotch."  
Morgan thought of Hotch, for a moment. What he said, about falling in love again. What if...Oh, what the heck. Appetite always came while you´re eating. Derek pushed his doubts aside.  
"I take your sofa, princess. Was a busy day today." Derek yawned again and Garcia handed him pillow and blanket.  
"But you don´t dally around in the bathroom, tomorrow morning. You understand, muffin?"

oOo

It was a very quiet breakfast in the Hotchner household this morning. Jack was still angry at his father. He didn´t want to hear about problems, he wanted Rebecca to become his sister.

"Then we 'll have to find one," he firmly said, when Hotch stopped in front of the school building.  
"What do we have to find, Jack? " Hotch asked, irritated, this were the first words, he heard from his son today.  
"A Mom, Daddy. You said you cannot adopt Becca, because you´re just a single dad. Then we have to find a Mom for me and Becca."  
Jack smiled and kissed his father´s cheek. For him, the problem was already solved.

Hotch groaned, "Adoption is a serious thing, Jack." Hotch pulled Jack out of the child seat and let him get out of the car. For Jack, it was simple, Hotch thought. A Mom, he had already found her, one of the best Mom´s ever.

The pain hit Hotch with such brutal force, he felt like shattering into a thousand pieces. Hotch had to think at the photo, standing on his desk in the office. He secretly shot it. Callie was sleeping and Jack was snuggling up to her. Callie had put her arms around Jack and Alfred. For Hotch, this picture was the epitome of love, everything, he ever dreamt of. Everything, that now was lost. He had to hold on to the car and tried to breathe calmly. Jack didn´t have to know, what was going on.

Becca got off the school bus and discovered Jack and Hotch immediately. She rushed at the two of them and hugged Jack fiercely. Then she jumped halfway up to Hotch.  
"You're pretty heavy with your bag," Hotch said as normally as possible and held Becca close. "Good morning, honey. "  
"Good morning, Uncle Hotch." Becca beamed happily and ruffled Hotch 's hair a bit. "You don´t have to look so strict," she said earnestly.

"Nice hairdo," JJ said a while later in the kitchenette of the BAU. She poured herself some coffee and Hotch handed her his mug, too.  
"Becca said, I must not look so strict," he said with a tiny smile, that immediately disappeared again.

"Not a good day, today? " she asked, looking at Hotch. Hotch shook his head, " no, not a good day at all. Jack is mad at me, I shall find a Mom, so we can adopt Becca." Hotch leaned back against the kitchen cabinet, folded his arms and looked down. "I cannot, JJ. Find someone new. Sometimes I miss her so much, it almost tears me apart. "  
JJ hugged Hotch spontaneously, "it will get better, Hotch. You have to have patience. Someone will come, for sure. And you don´t replace Callie by letting another woman into your heart. You try to get happy again, Hotch. That´s what Callie wanted."  
Oh Hotch, JJ thought. I wish, you´d find a woman who showers you and Jack with so much love as possible.

oOo

Renee turned to the other side, she had closed the blinds, but was still awake for hours. Jet lag.  
But actually it was not just the jet lag, first and foremost, it was Aaron Hotchner, who robbed her sleep. Renee grabbed the pink elephant that lay on her bed, it was Jack´s . He was sleeping in her room when her Grandpa took care of him. Renee did not mind, on the contrary, it was good, when her room wasn´t vacant. She turned on her cell phone and looked at the picture. Renee gently stroked it.  
"What you have you thought merely, Callie.", she said softly. "You were you so sure, Aaron and I are a perfect fit. But how am I supposed to do this? Hi, I'm Renee, Callie chose me for you? Probably he runs away anyway, because he doesn´t like me."

Renee got up and took a critical look at herself in the mirror. She was a completely different type than Callie. But actually I look passable, she thought. There is just a lot of me to love, a J-Lo butt and a D-cup, completely silicone free. Renee giggled and wiggled her butt. " I'm sexy and I know it ," Renee giggled again and put her silk kimono on.

"Good morning, Froglet," Ike said, when Renee came down the stairs. "You got some sleep? "  
"Not really, Grandpa." Renee sniffed, "that´s French toast?"

Ike nodded, " I know, it´s your favorite dish."  
Renee sat down, "hm, how I 've missed that. Thank you, Grandpa. Maybe we make dinner tonight, what do you think? We could invite Kenneth Baker and his friend, Ken is nice and Spencer is cute. And of course Aaron and Jack. "  
Ike smiled, "so you want to grab the bull by the horns? "

"I made this promise to Callie. I don´t know if it makes any sense, Grandpa, but it was her wish. And I think Aaron is a good man. When I look at his eyes...I know, I can love him, Grandpa."

oOo

JJ was on her way back to her office again, when she was suddenly dragged into a file room.

"What the ... " Morgan put his hand over her mouth.

"Hush, JJ. This is a covert operation. " Garcia nodded , "super-secret, JJ. Morgan and I are looking for a woman for Hotch."

"A woman for Hotch? "JJ repeated. "Folks, this isn´t a covert operation, it's a Mission Impossible. "


	4. Mum list

"SSA Hotchner," Aaron said, when he answered his phone. He didn´t know the number on the display.  
"Yes, hello to you, too." Hotch heard a warm, female voice on the other end of the line. "This is Renee Malone, Aaron. "  
"Renee? Of course. You arrived from Berlin, yesterday? Ike was talking on nothing else, for days. Anything I can do for you? "  
Renee was laughing. It was a pleasant, very hearty laugh, Hotch thought. Somehow he had the feeling, he knew Renee already. Ike spoke of her quite often and Ike´s house was full of pictures of her. She had long light brown hair and huge hazel - brown eyes, a very pretty young woman, Hotch noticed. Her voice caused Hotch a strange tingling sensation in his stomach, Hotch tried to ignore it.  
"Yes, you can. I would like to invite you and Jack for dinner tonight. Ken and Spencer will be there, too. It´s kind of a welcome back dinner. I´d...I mean, we´d be very happy."  
Hotch hesitated for a moment, he really didn´t feel like having company today.  
"Aaron? You´re still there? You´re coming, right? " Renee asked expectantly.  
Somehow Hotch didn´t want to disappoint her. "We´d love to come, Renee. When?"  
"6 p.m., if that's ok for you? "  
"6 is just perfect, Renee. Give Ike my regards, will you?" Hotch asked.  
"Of course. See you, Aaron. "

"Good Morgan, my brother-in-law to be." Rossi was lurking into Hotch 's office. "You´re talking to a woman? A date?"

"I don´t date, Dave," Hotch said stiffly. "That was Renee, Ike's granddaughter. She invited Jack and me for dinner tonight and before you say anything, Spencer and Kenneth will be there, too."  
Rossi raised his hands, "I won´t say anything, Hotch. Jess asked me, to remind you of the appointment on Wednesday, we´re about to choose the cake."

"Oh Lord, this Wednesday? " Hotch said, playing scared and laughed shortly. " I haven´t forgotten it, Dave. Is there anything new about wedding dress? "  
Rossi sighed, " I'm afraid, there isn´t. My Cara Mia may not decide easy, I guess. I have no idea, into how many bridal shops she has already dragged JJ and Garcia. Both of them, JJ and Pen liked loads of dresses, but Jessy is still without. She probably has in mind, how beautiful... " Rossi stopped.  
"How beautiful Callie looked like? " Hotch completed his sentence. "It's okay, Dave. You must not avoid, talking about her. I can ask Renee today. After 2 years in Germany she certainly has not many friends left, maybe she could go with Jess? "  
Dave nodded , "that's a very good idea. What is she like? Is she pretty? "  
"Renee? I´d describe her as very pretty, Dave. But she 's still almost a child, just turned 30. "  
Rossi smiled, " that´s of course terribly young, the girl is hardly out of the diapers. " Rossi began to laugh. That was interesting. Aaron was looking for a reason, why he couldn´t date Renee. The age difference was just ridiculous. Age didn´t matter, when you loved someone. There was an age difference between him and Jess, it had never been an issue.

oOo

Jess, meanwhile, was sitting on the toilet lid, sending a little prayer upwards. Not now, she thought. Please not yet. She tried to hypnotize the test strip, but she wasn´t having that much hope. She was permanently nauseous for days, yesterday she had to vomit for the first time. Dave would be jumping in a triangle, Jess smiled. Of course, she´d also be happy but it was almost impossible to find a wedding dress, it won´t be easier with a belly. Jess snorted, one time. I forgot this damn pill one time and now I´m sitting on a toilet lid, waiting...and waiting, And... so great, Jess thought. This was clear, almost crystal. ' _pregnant 4th - 5th Week_ ' Jess had to laugh. Well then, no pure - white dress in front of the altar. This limited the choice already a bit. Jess put her hand on her belly, "Hi honey," she said softly, " welcome. "

oOo

"You´re completely nuts, Morgan," JJ said. "I've just spoken to Hotch, he is not yet ready for someone else, it´s only a year, Callie passed away. And there's Becca, Hotch want´s to take care for the little girl, officially. I´m wondering, how you wanna sell this to his future girlfriend. A son and an adopted child."  
Morgan thought for a moment. "Then we 'll just have to find someone with a huge heart, JJ. How hard can that be?"  
Garcia raised her hands defensively. "Don´t look at me, JJ. I 've already tried to talk him out of this, completely pointless. So I joined in, to prevent the worst. "  
JJ moaned, this was _so_ supposed to go wrong. But the point was, Morgan was right. Hotch needed someone. A very special one, putting the pieces of his heart together again. "Ok, what have you got, so far? "  
"Shockingly little, JJ Bunny," Garcia said. "We wanted to do it online, but the questionnaires for online dating are simply too difficult, or do you know, if Hotch likes the mountains or the sea or has special preferences in bed? "

JJ blushed, "how should I know Pen? I recently married another guy, if you remember." Penelope smiled, of course she did, but it was fun, to pull JJ´s leg. There was this bet between her and Morgan, about Hotch and JJ, becoming a couple after Hotch´s divorce. Garcia lost, big time. JJ and Hotch didn´t couple up.

JJ glanced at the two attempts, Morgan and Garcia had made .  
"A stable personality? " JJ frowned.  
"Oh well, it sounded good to me, okay?" Derek replied sullenly. How easy was his life, talk to her, lay her and adios, Chica. Derek sighed quietly, but that was before Emily .  
JJ grabbed pen and paper, "if that goes wrong, and it will go wrong, I will deny to have ever even talked to one of you about it." she said firmly.

_'But eyes are blind. You have to look with your heart' Does this quote mean anything to you? Then maybe you could be the right one. I, in my late forties, widowed, with two seven-year olds, am looking for a new partner. You should have some humor, of course, you´d have to like kids. Wouldn´t be a disadvantage, if you´re a good cook, because I´m not. You should be understanding, my job often takes me out-of-town and sometimes I´m very involved in it. You don´t have to be a beauty queen, as I said, the heart does matter the most. We need a warm-hearted, grounded woman, who has a lot of love to give. Some fact´s about me? I´m tall, athletic, dark-haired. I´m into photography and my Harley. If I didn´t scare you off, just write. Do you dare?'_

"JJ," Morgan said in surprise, "You have done this more often?"  
"No, Morgan. But I use my brain, something you´re lacking of at the moment. " JJ laughed and Garcia found that kind of funny, too.  
"That's not nice, ladies," Derek muttered, but grinned back. It was ready to be put in the paper.

oOo

Alex Blake put a coffee mug on Rossi´s table. She was still trying to find her place within the team and to see through the structures. It was quite difficult.

"What about Hotch, Rossi? How is he? Didn´t look very good, this morning.", she said.  
Rossi nodded. " He´s missing his wife, Alex."  
"She must have been very nice, according to what I hear.. And I've seen the photo on his desk. "  
"Yes, Callie and Jack. Hotch took the photo. He´s got quite a talent and photographing distracts him a bit. Some days are just worse than others, you know? Did you actually decide, whether you want to come to our wedding? Jess and I will be happy and you´d get the opportunity, to know us a little better. I can imagine, that it is hard for you, Alex. "  
Blake sighed shortly. "You're right, Rossi. I´d love to come. Perhaps it also helps me to understand why Morgan, Garcia and JJ holed up in a file room. "  
Rossi laughed, "they did what? "

"For quite an hour, Rossi. " Blake just smirked, " I think, they´re onto something. "

oOo

" Is Renee nice, Daddy?" Jack wanted to know in the evening.  
" I think so, Jack. She sounded so, on the phone. And she's Grandpa Ike's granddaughter, since she must be nice, don´t you think ? "  
Jack nodded vigorously, nice was great. Maybe she was even someone for the 'Mum - list' that he and Becca had come up with. The children agreed, they wanted to be together. And if Hotch couldn´t manage to find a new, super-great - lovable Mom, then it had to be up to Jack and Becca. The two had, however, already noticed, this Super-Mom 's weren´t growing on trees. At the moment, there was only Mrs. Bridges on the list, the sports teacher . But Jack and Becca were sure, they could find someone much better .  
"Don´t do the tie, Daddy." Jack said energetic, he wanted his father to make a cool impression.

oOo

"Renee , this is already the fourth dress and the third hairstyle you´re trying. You look always pretty. " Ike said, smiling.  
"That 's very sweet, Grandpa, but you are biased. Did you hear the alarm for the chicken, already?"

Renee had opted for lemon chicken with rosemary potatoes, mixed salad and some white wine.  
" Come here, Froglet," her grandfather said and took Renee 's hands. "Aaron will recognize what a splendid girl you are, no matter, what you´re wearing, or how you do your hair. "  
"I love you, Grandpa. I don´t know what I 'd do without you." Renee hugged her grandfather fiercely.

oOo

" Daddy, you´re driving sooo slow," Jack complained in the back seat. "I´m so totally hungry and I finally want to know, if Renee is really nice. "  
Hotch had to laugh, Jack could be quite energetic, when he wanted something.

"We're almost there, Jack. Just a few more minutes, okay?"  
"But you said that earlier already, Daddy. "  
" I have to find a parking lot, son. "  
Five minutes later Hotch rang the doorbell.

A/N _there is going to be some 'heat between the sheets' with Spencer and Kenneth, maybe I´ll have to change rating to M. So don´t wonder. And guys, some reviews would be sooooo nice. It isn´t that bad, is it?_


	5. You smell so good, Renee

A/N _like I said, there will be some lovemaking in this chapter. If you don´t like slash, you might skip this part. It´s not too graphic, I cut it a bit._

oOo

"Why did Renee invite me, again? " Spencer asked and hugged his loved one from behind.  
"She said, you´re cute, Spencer. "  
" Hm, you think that too? "  
Kenneth laughed, "you´re the most cutest guy I know, honey. Beginning with your lips, to your sexy butt with the dimples. And the way you frown, like you do now. "  
Kenneth turned to Spencer, " I love you, Spencer. Now and forever, you know?"  
Spencer sighed happily, "sometimes I think, it´s hard to believe, Ken."  
He caressed Ken´s hair. "I love you too," he whispered, before he kissed Kenneth.

oOo

Renee opened the door and beamed at Hotch and Jack. "Hi, I 'm Renee. Please come in." Her heart was beating up to the neck, Hotch looked exactly like in the pictures. Maybe better, Renee thought.  
"You must be Jack, right? You slept in my bed, while I was in Berlin?" Renee laughed and ruffled Jack 's hair .  
Jack nodded eagerly, "I like your bed, Renee. It´s so huge and sooo cosy." He grinned at Renee. Yes, she was nice. Jack liked her smile and her eyes. They matched his fathers, except they didn´t look sad. She was lovely and she smelled so good, Jack had to tell her.  
"You smell so good," Jack said, reaching for Renee's hand.  
Renee laughed again, "So do you, Jack. Orange blossoms, right?" Jack nodded again, she was clever, too.

" Hello Aaron," Renee now said, " I am very pleased. My Grandpa has already told me so much about you."  
"Just the good stuff, I suppose, Renee."

Hotch smiled briefly. He looked at the young woman, the photos were not fair. Renee Malone was a beautiful woman. Her huge brown eyes dominated her face and her lips were full and an invitation to kiss, Hotch thought suddenly. She hardly wore make-up, as Hotch noticed and Jack was right, she smelled really good. Exotic, exciting, oriental, patchouli ... ? She wore a colorful wrap dress, which emphasized her feminine curves, her honey-brown hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulder, until the middle of her back. Hotch´s heart skipped a beat and he called himself to order. She was too young, she was Ike's granddaughter and it was far too early, Callie was still present.

" Hello, son," Ike had joined them. "Hi Jack. I hope you´re hungry, Renee is a fantastic cook. But it will take still a little while, Ken and Spencer are not here, yet. "  
"I guess, they´re busy with something," Hotch smiled and Renee giggled softly, she knew exactly what Hotch ment. Ken had spoken very lovingly about Spencer, Renee was sure the two of them loved each other truly.  
" Grandpa is right, but at least we can open the wine. Oh, and Jack? Take a look into my room, there's something for you on my bed."  
Jack disappeared like lightning.

"That wasn´t necessary, Renee." Hotch said and accompanied Renee in the kitchen.  
"It's just something very little, Aaron and I had fun, buying a gift for Jack.", she replied and handed Hotch the corkscrew. But she was nervous and dropped it.

"Oops," Renee whispered and bent down, coinciding with Hotch. There was a muffled noise, when they clashed with their heads.

oOo

"We are a bit late," Kenneth chuckled in the car, one had led to another, as so often. Ken had to think of the first time when Spencer and he had slept together ...

_At some point it had become inevitable, Ken wanted Spencer, desperately. But somehow it was a little balancing act. Ken knew, Spencer had almost no experience, neither in the one nor in the other direction. He didn´t want to scare him, definitely not. Spencer was too important to him. They were together for already two months now, shared a bed when Ken was in DC or Spencer in NY. It didn´t happen much more than petting. However, Ken noticed, Spencer had become much more open and courageous and sometimes, very shy, he took the initiative._

_They lay on the couch and watched a movie, Spencer hands slit under Ken's shirt and caressed him gently. It always pleased him to touch Ken, his skin was so soft and his stomach muscles so hard. Spencer moaned softly when Ken reacted to his touch. He put his shirt off and Kenneth irritated Spencer´s nipples with his thumbs, he put off his shirt too and kissed him passionately. Spencer turned hard, immediately. Ken understood this as an invitation._  
_He kissed Spencer again, moving his hand southwards. He touched Spencer´s groin and Spencer gasped in agreement. Ken opened Spencer's zipper and his_ _hand disappeared in his partners pants. Spence moaned again, he wanted more, somehow. It was no longer enough to get touched. Of course he knew, theoretically, what was about to happen between him and Ken, but from theory to practice, it was still a very big step for Spencer. And Kenneth was well equipped. Spencer was sure, women appreciated this, but the anatomical conditions were indeed different._

_"I'll be very careful, Spencer, you can trust me . " Ken whispered in his ear and kissed him tenderly._  
_Spencer stiffened briefly. " I- I k-know and I'll t-trust... "_  
_"You're still afraid?" Ken wanted to know._  
_"Er - A little," Reid admitted hesitantly._  
_"I cannot promise you, it doesn´t hurt, Spence. Maybe it will, but I won´t do anything, you don´t want or feel uncomfortable with, all right?"_

_Spencer nodded and followed Ken into the bedroom._  
_Although it was his bedroom, Spencer suddenly felt like it was another place. Kenneth's kisses were lovingly and yet demanding, he squeaked when Ken freed him from his pants and boxers._  
_"Everything ok? " Ken asked and Spencer briefly chuckled, " I 'm ticklish, otherwise everything is fine." Spencer simply enjoyed the touches and kisses of his friend, who had now freed him from all disturbing garments._  
_"You're beautiful," Spencer said admiringly, when he also undressed Ken._  
_Ken smiled, "so are you, Spencer. You have no idea how much you turn me on."_

_Ken kissed the area around Reid's navel and caused him a wild moan when he closed his lips around Spencer's erection and caressed him with his tongue. Spencer nearly lost his mind, almost automatically, he started to move and Ken took everything, Spencer had to offer. This was the way, Ken wanted Spencer to be, without fear and without any restraint. Spencer screamed loudly as he poured in Ken and collapsed on the bed. Ken kissed him again and Spencer tasted himself, surprisingly. Ken grabbed Spencer's hand and placed it on his groin._

_Touch me, Spencer, please." Spencer smiled and closed his fingers around Ken's hardness. He moved his hand slowly up and down and exchanged passionate kisses with his lover. It was not unpleasant to touch Ken at all, he liked, Ken was circumcised and shaved. In a certain way, this made him defenseless and vulnerable, Spencer thought and suddenly all doubts and fears were swept away . He wanted to feel Kenneth, the butterflies just performed a wild dance in his belly._

_" I want you , Ken," he whispered excitedly. "Please. "_

_oOo The following is left to your own imagination, I wrote it too graphic, don´t wanna be expelled oOo_

_"Is it always like this? ", he wanted to know a little later by Ken and snuggled up to him ._  
_Ken smiled, "Mostly, Spence. " Ken kissed his lips. "I love you, Dr. Dr. Dr. Reid. "_  
_"And I do love you, Mr. Kenneth Baker." Spencer replied..._

Spencer threw Ken a loving glance, what was he thinking, he wondered. Ken looked happy and satisfied.

"Finally, we´re here, Kenneth and only 15 minutes to late. "  
"Well", Ken grinned, "I´m so hungry, I could eat a cow."

Spencer giggled, "That´s something I definitely want to see."

oOo

"I'm terribly sorry, Aaron. I really am." Renee said again and handed Hotch the frozen peas. Hotch took it gratefully, that hurt. Obviously Renee had a concrete skull. She didn´t even blink. Probably, Hotch thought, things like this are happening more often to her. Jack stood in the kitchen, holding his belly with laughter, his dad just looked too weird, with the frozen peas.

"Oh , I see you have already met Renee," Ken laughed, when he entered the kitchen with Spencer. "She turned my pristine white shirt into a work of abstract art, when we met on the plane. But in a very cute way.", he added, when Renee blushed.  
Spencer suppressed his laughter, "Hi Hotch. Got hurt? "  
Hotch rolled his eyes.  
"Daddy and Renee collided ," Jack informed, still laughing. "Hi Uncle Spencer and Uncle Ken. "  
"Hi Jack, great T-shirt," Spencer said.  
"It says I love Berlin. Grandpa Ike told me, Renee was working there. But now, she´s here to stay." Jack said, pressing himself close to Renee's thighs. She´s gonna be top of the Mum-list, Jack thought and pressed extra-firmly. Renee went down on her knees for Jack and hugged him. Hotch, meanwhile, was painfully aware of how much his child needed a mother. Urgently.

oOo

A/N_ next chapter we discover, why Renee is called 'Froglet'. And there will be some exciting news for Dave._


	6. kind of

They had a lot of fun, at dinner. Renee was an excellent cook, as Hotch noted. Ken and Spencer were teasing each other and caused Jack to giggle, very often. Ike told anecdotes of Renee, when she was little. Renee laughed, a little embarrassed.  
" Oh, Grandpa, not that one," she clapped her hands to her face.  
"Come on, I want to know, how you came to that nickname," Spencer said curiously. Renee laughed again, chasing Hotch little shivers running down his spine, Hotch attributed this to his presumed concussion. Ken and Spencer, meanwhile, only observed Hotch and Renee for a while. She sat next to Hotch, using her feminine arsenal of weapons. Light touches, now and again, hairs casually clamped behind an ear, or her leg, touching softly Hotch´s. Ken smiled, Renee wasn´t too obvious, on the contrary. He had to recognize, if he had been on women, he´d pull her from that chair and take her to bed, right away. Hotch, however, showed in no way, whether he even noticed Renee's efforts.

" Ok, when I was five, Grandpa and I were on vacation in Florida. Behind the hotel was a small pond, with a lot of frogs. I fell in, the first day. "  
Hotch smiled briefly, he could imagine that. Frankly, he would have been surprised if Renee wouldn´t have plopped into the pond. How could such a pretty thing always cause so much mess?

"But that wasn´t all," Renee went on. "I loved that croaking sound a lot and so I smuggled frogs into the hotel. The staff had become almost crazy, every time they thought they had collected all the frogs, it started to croak again, somewhere else. That went for a week or so, until the doorman got me. Grandpa and I then left this hotel very quickly. Since then, 'Froglet' stuck on me."

Renee looked into the laughing faces and gave Hotch a very intense look.  
"I think we have to go, Jack has school tomorrow. " Hotch tried to avoid her eyes.  
"Oh, Daddy, just a couple of minutes more," Jack said, yawning loudly. Hotch shook his head. "You hear that, Jack? It´s your bed. It´s calling loud and clear, son."  
"I think your dad is right, Jack. " Renee agreed and Jack nodded immediately. He stretched his arms out to Hotch and he took him up. "But I have to hug Renee, before we leave", Jack said and smiled at her. Renee smiled back. "Hugs are pretty important, are they?" Jack nodded again and put his arms around Renee´s neck.  
"Have a safe trip home," Ike said at the door. " Good night," Renee added.  
Hotch smiled a bit. " Oh, I almost forgot. My sister-in-law is looking for a wedding dress and she used up two of her friends already. Maybe you wanna join Jess?"  
"I´d be very happy, Aaron. She can call me anytime. "

oOo

Bringing Jack to bed was easy, the little boy was almost asleep, while brushing his teeth. But he insisted to wear Renee's T-shirt, he liked the Berlin Bear and the _I love Berlin_.

Hotch poured himself a whiskey and sat down on the couch. He picked up a book, he had started the day before yesterday, but somehow it was hard for him to concentrate. He did not know, how to assess Renee and this only happened very rarely to him, actually. Before Hotch had the chance to deal with Renee's eyes or the patchouli, which still tickled his nose, the doorbell rang. Jess stood outside at the door and she looked damn curious, Hotch noticed.  
"I know it's almost 9, but I absolutely had to know how the dinner with Renee was like. "  
Jess sat down on Hotch´s sofa, grinning broadly. Except Ike, she was the only one who knew, Callie and Renee had been in contact and what plans Callie had with Hotch and Renee.  
"Painful, Jess. " Hotch said with a chuckle and touched his forehead. " Do you like something to drink, Jess? "  
Jess nodded, "just some water, please. "  
Hotch raised his eyebrows, "water?" Jess smiled happily and Hotch understood immediately. "Really? I'm so happy for you. Dave knows, already? " Hotch hugged Jess lovingly, he was happy for her and Dave, from the bottom of his heart.  
"No, you 're the first to know, Aaron. I want to surprise Dave somehow, but I think he already suspects something. He throws me funny looks for a few days. " Jess laughed. "But now tell me a bit of Renee, how is she? "

Hotch thought for a moment, "exactly like Ike described her. Sprightly, cheerful, she is a very lively person, Jess. A bit clumsy, very clumsy, to be exact. But you can you make your own image, she is very happy, to help you with the dress. You just have to call her."  
Hotch handed Jess the desired water.

"Oh well. I´m so picky with the dress, I drove JJ and Penny crazy. But I wanna look perfect for David. So, do you like Renee?"  
Hotch had to think of Renee's laugh, "kind of, Jess ," he said thoughtfully, "kind of."

oOo

Renee turned the dishwasher on and took another glass of wine. She sat down to her grandfather on the couch and leaned against him. " Are you okay? " Ike asked.  
"Aaron. He is so incredibly sad, Grandpa. "  
"I know, honey. Callie and he, it was like meant to be, they loved each other so much. On the day, she died, I went there to ... to confirm Callie's death. Hotch could not let her go. He sat with her in the beach basket and held her close. I had to convince him, to let her go, for one hour."  
Renee began to sniffle, the need to hug Hotch was almost overpowering. "I can be a good wife to him, Grandpa." Renee said softly.  
"I 'm sure, you can, Froglet. Maybe you must have some patience." Renee nodded, " Aaron is worth it, Grandpa," she said firmly.

oOo

Jess quickly slipped to Dave under the covers. He smiled and put his arms around her. "You look like the cat that ate the canary, Cara. Wanna share your wisdom? "  
Jess laughed merrily, "the canary is still alive, if that's what you want to know. "  
"That´s all, you wanna tell?"  
"Hm... That depends on your interrogation technique, Agent Rossi ," Jess whispered seductively and her hands moved southward. Dave chuckled and kissed Jess lovingly. For a very long time, he didn´t believe in a Happy Ending for him and Jess. And look at us now, Rossi thought happily, in about 11 weeks Jessica Brooks was going to be Mrs. Jessica Rossi. And, the icing on the cake, in eight months they´re gonna have a little bambino. He didn´t care about boy or girl, Dave didn´t expect at all to become a father again. After his little son James died, he had put this thoughts in a drawer, never wanting to open it again. But an hour ago, he accidentally knocked over the small trash can in the bathroom and the pregnancy test came to light. Dave had to sit down once, that was unexpected. Although Jess had somehow felt different, in recent days, but Dave didn´t expect that kind of news. He was curious to see, how his Jessy would spread these news.  
Dave stopped shortly, his hands had discovered something under Jessy´s shirt. "What is it?" he wanted to know.  
Jess giggled, "maybe you just take a look? " Dave pushed up his fiancée´s shirt, revealing a red ribbon with a loop, Jess had tied around her belly.  
" However, it will still take quite a while before we can unpack, what´s inside, David. I know it´s a bit surprising, but ... " Dave interrupted Jess with a fierce hug.  
"Best present I ever got, Cara", Dave cried a little.

oOo

Two days later, Jess and Renee met for the wedding dress shopping. They met in a small coffee shop in the mall.  
"Hi, I 'm Renee, are you Jess? " Jess nodded, after she had taken a look at the pretty brown-haired.  
"I am so pleased, Renee. Shall we have some coffee first or do you wanna start looking?"  
Renee thought for a moment, " I think we´d go hunting first and after that, we´re gonna be hungry like wolves."  
Jess laughed, "all right, let´s go hunting."

" Phew," Renee said three hours later, " You really are a tough nut to crack. You didn´t like the one with the lace sleeves? "  
Jess shook her head, " too tight," she said, laughing.  
" Too tight? Jess, it fitted like a glove. "  
"Yes, at the moment, but I have to think a little further. " Jess laughed again and Renee suddenly got the point.  
"That's wonderful, Jess! " Renee hugged her spontaneously. "But you can´t be very far, I can see nothing, yet? "  
"If I can trust Persona, then 4 - 5th week. The appointment with my gynecologist is on Friday. But I´m pretty sure and Dave is smiling all over. So I wanna buy something not so tight."  
Renee nodded, when Jess was right, she was right. "Oh, look, over there. Have been there already in there? "

"This is Callie 's bridal shop, Renee. I don´t know, if I want to go in there. " Jess became sad.  
"I 'm sure she wouldn´t mind, Jess . Come on, we´re just peeking in." And hey presto, Renee had dragged Jess into the little shop.

oOo

"Hi, I 'm Mona. You are looking for a dress, ladies? "  
Renee laughed merrily. "Yes, my friend here is looking. But she´s a difficult case... Ouch."

Jess stepped on Renee´s toes, completely indecent. Mona had to smile, she liked this girls. She suddenly had to think about the sad couple, that came to her place, months ago. A few weeks after Mona had sold them the 'daisies dream' , she read that obituary in the newspaper. Mona was sure, it was related to the bride, her name was Callie, like the woman in the paper. Mona felt sad for them, they had so little time.

"Have you already an idea of what you are looking for, roughly? Simple or something more pompous? Short or long? Ball gown style or a feminine way? "  
The question mark in Jess 's face widened.

"Maybe you just sit down and Mona and I will look for something suitable? " Renee asked and Jess looked facilitated. " Pretty good idea, Renee. "  
About 10 minutes later, Mona and Renee had two dresses on their arms and hung them on the clothes rod.

"And? " Renee wanted to know. Jess began to beam and gestured to one of the dresses, "this one," she said confidently and disappeared with it in the changing area.

"Jess, your phone!" Renee yelled and had to giggle. The ringtone was 'men in black' and 'Aaron office' appeared on the display. Renee thought for a moment, probably this was important?  
She answered it. "Hi Aaron, it's me, Renee. Jess is in the changing area, we´re in a bridal shop. She couldn´t answer herself. I suppose, it´s urgent? Yes. I could do it, if you like. Jack is a cutie, he´s such a nice little boy... .. Oh , wow! " Renee said. "I think we've found the right thing. "

Mona nodded, "we have to cut it back a bit, otherwise it's perfect. "  
Jess turned peppy around her own axis. "I love it!" She said loudly.

"Is that Hotch? "  
Renee passed the phone over. "You can give Dave thumbs up, I've found my dress. Okay, where? Oh Heavens. Course, yes. No, I 'm sure Jack would be delighted, if Renee took care of him. Don´t worry, get your UnSub arrested. Bye. "

" I hope you 're not angry, but I thought it's important." Renee said apologetically.  
"That's no problem, Renee. And it's a great idea if you are taking care of Jack, he is talking about you, constantly."  
Jess laughed again, " What do you think about the dress?"  
Renee nodded, " if I were a guy, I´d marry you on the spot. "

A/N _next chapter there will be some Renee/Jack moments and Derek is going to find out ´bout Renee. And someone will need a shower...a pretty cold one._


	7. as cold as possible

In the late afternoon Jess and Renee stood in front of Jack's school. " Oh, there's Mrs. Jensen, Becca 's grandmother. Hello, Granny Abby," Jess said warmly.  
"Oh, hello dear. And you have to be the girl with the frogs, Jack was talking about you, all afternoon, yesterday."  
Renee blushed, "I´m not that great, I'm afraid. Hi Mrs. Jensen."  
The bell rang and the children rushed out of the building. Renee had to smile, some things never changed. She was reminded at her childhood, she always stormed out like lunatic. Jack and Becca came, as always, hand in hand. Renee immediately realized how close the children were and how much they needed each other. Becca, who had no mother and now had to deal with the loss of her father, and Jack, who had lost his mother and Callie.  
Jack grinned, when he saw Renee. "That's her", Jack whispered to Becca and she nodded enthusiastically, Jack was talking about her all day and Becca was correspondingly excited about the future maybe Mum.  
"She looks nice and her hair is so pretty, Jack. Do you think, Hotch-Dad likes her? "  
"Certainly," Jack said firmly.  
" Hello, you two. Look, who´s here. Do you mind, if Renee is watching over you, a couple of days, Jack?"  
"That's great, Aunty Jess. I do like Renee a lot. Can Becca sleepover today?"  
Renee smiled briefly, a very transparent move, she thought.

" Phew, I'm afraid, Becca has no overnight bag, but maybe tomorrow? What do you think, Jack? " Renee asked. She wanted to check this with Hotch, first.

"Tomorrow. You promise?" Jack wanted to know, he still squeezed Becca´s hand. The children looked at each other, promises were a serious thing. Much depended on what Renee was saying now. Renee leaned down and caressed Becca´s cheek. "I promise, scout´s honor."  
Abby Jensen was relieved, she had a good feeling about Renee and Jess nodded encouragingly at Abby. It had to work, Jess thought, oh please Lord, let this work.

oOo

"Everything ok? " JJ asked Hotch in the jet and sat down opposite to him. "You're talking more less than usual." JJ grinned.  
Hotch looked up from his tablet, " I'm fine, JJ. Really. I was just thinking, that's all."  
Hotch stood up.

"There's something you should know, but it has nothing to do with our current case. I submitted an application for guardianship for Rebecca at childcare services. It may be, therefore, one or the other of you is contacted by childcare services, as a character witness, so to speak. I didn´t want you to get asked out of the blue." Hotch had to think briefly of his case handler, Mrs. Coffin. He fervently hoped, her name wasn´t a bad omen and he had to bury his plans. She had been very reserved towards him and the way she looked at him, behind that horn-rimmed glasses ... Aha, a single parent? A man, who wants to take a little girl in foster care? Hotch was sure, she was thinking about hitting him with her handbag and calling him a potential child molester.

Probably I 'm getting paranoid, Hotch thought angrily. Mrs. Coffin had indicated nothing of this sort, but Hotch was well aware, he wasn´t a top candidate for childcare.

No one from the team was really surprised, given by Hotch 's plans. Spencer thought, it was only logical, Morgan thought, it was a bit crazy, JJ and Rossi were happy for Hotch and Jack and Blake learned to look at her boss from a different angle.

oOo

"Ok, Jack. It is still so beautiful outside, we want to have dinner on the roof?"  
"Daddy and I have dinner on the roof, very often, Renee." Jack said. "But Daddy sometimes looks so sad when we sit in here." Jack pointed at the beach basket and looked at Renee questioningly. Renee stroked his hair. Jack did not know, Callie had died in the beach chair.  
"And you don´t like your Daddy being sad, Jack? " Renee asked softly.  
Jack shook his head vigorously. "Callie said we should not be sad, because she is always there, when we think of her. And she´s taking care of us, with Mommy. But I miss her, Renee and I miss my Mommy, too." Jack started to sniffle and Renee squeezed the little boy.

"I´m quite sure, they take care of you, love. My parents do the same thing, I guess." Jack looked at Renee. "Your parents are in heaven, too. Grandpa Ike told me." Renee nodded. "I barely remember them, Jack. It happened, when I was little. Sometimes, things like this happen, even to good people. You´re gonna miss Callie and your Mommy always, Jack. But as time goes by, it won´t hurt that much, anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am, sweetie. Wanna carry the plates outside?" Jack nodded and tried to squint into the saucepan. He was doing his homework while Renee was cooking and now he was so curious.  
It smelled good, Jack was hoping for something with not so many vegetables.

"Wanna take a look into the jar, Jack?" Jack grinned, that was good. Renee was able to understand him without words. She lifted him and Jack risked a glance.

"I'm afraid, there have to be some vegetables, Jack. But, I also put a lot of sausages into the potato stew. Honestly, I don´t like vegetables too," Renee said conspiratorial and kissed Jack on his cheek, before she let him down again. Renee had immediately fallen in love with Jack, he was such a dear little boy. And he was strong. Renee knew children, who were broken because they had similar experiences, like Jack. He didn´t let it get him and coped with it by caring a lot about others. Jack had told Renee, how much he loved Becca and how he made his father promise, to take care of Becca. He knew, Granny Abby wasn´t young anymore and she was ill. ' But we´ll need a Mum, to be a family again', Renee almost cried when Jack said this and she hugged him fiercely.  
Jack placed to plates on the little table outside, Renee came with the pot and spoons. She had immediately felt at home, at Hotch and Jack´s place. Renee knew, the apartment was Callie´s, but it wasn´t sad or moody, quite the contrary. It was a beautiful home for a happy family.  
Later, Renee prepared the sofa for the night, she didn´t want to invade Hotch´s privacy, by sleeping in his bed. Even if Jack said, his Dad wouldn´t mind.

"Can we call Daddy again before I have to go to bed? " Jack was already in his pj´s and sat down with Alfred, his bear, on the sofa. Renee nodded and dialed Hotch 's number.

In Flagstaff, Arizona Hotch and Morgan were on their way to the coroner, when Hotch 's phone rang.

" Hello Aaron," Renee echoed from the speaker. " Jack just wanted to say good night", the handing over of the cell phone was heard.  
"Hi Daddy? Are you there? "  
"Yes, son. Everything ok with you?"  
"Sure, Daddy. Renee is sooo nice and I ate potato stew with some vegetables and a lot of sausages. Tasted just fine, Daddy. We have eaten everything, but I think, Renee is going to cook this again, for you." Renee was laughing in the background and Hotch again felt this little shivers running down his spine.  
Derek sat speechless in the passenger's seat. Renee? Who the hell was Renee? Did she look that exciting like she sounded? Morgan got goosebumps.  
"Okay. Sleep well, Jack. I love you. Will you hand me Renee over, again?" Jack nodded.  
"Yes, Aaron? "  
"So everything goes well?"  
"Taking care of Jack isn´t a problem, Aaron. I´m not working right now, I´ll start working for the Crisis Intervention Center in 6 weeks. So everything is just fine and Jack ist such a cute boy. And, one more question. Becca wants to sleepover, that´s ok, isn´t it?"

Hotch gave a short laugh, " I'm actually surprised, she doesn´t sleepover today. The kid´s are almost inseparable. Thanks again, Renee ... sweet dreams," Hotch continued after a short pause.

"Um... Renee? " Morgan wanted to know, feeling very uncomfortable. Maybe, possibly, perhaps, it could ... No, Morgan thought determinedly, the ad wasn´t a stupid idea.  
"Ike's granddaughter. She came back from Germany a few days ago. She´s taking care of Jack, to give Jess a little room for the wedding preparations."

Hotch stopped in front of the pathology. "You´re ready? " he asked Morgan.

oOo

Hotch slept very restless that night. Huge brown eyes appeared right before him and somehow Hotch smelled Renee´s perfume and heard her merry laughter. This caused so comforting feelings in him and on his body, it reacted in highly individualistic ways. Hotch cursed under his breath and stood up. He was faced with the fact, he was just a man with needs, very obvious needs, by looking at the _'hard'_ facts. He turned the shower on. The colder, the better, Hotch thought frustrated and took off his pajamas.

oOo

In the room next door, Rossi turned to the other side. He woke up by the rumblings in Hotch 's room, the walls were only paper thick. He looked at his watch, 2 a.m. And that was clearly the shower. Rossi was tempted to bet a bottle of his favorite Cognac, the water was ice-cold and the reason for this action had brown eyes and long, brown hair. Rossi began to laugh, it was very reassuring, Aaron was a man, like all the others.

oOo

Morgan was angry with Spencer, that night. They had to couple up and Spencer was skype-ing with Kenneth in the bathroom. He heard Reid laughing, constantly. Obviously he was whispering sweet nothings to his lover.

Morgan's thoughts wandered to Renee, what was she like and why did Hotch trust her with Jack? His boss-man didn´t trust much people with Jack, so Renee must be someone special. Derek touched his bare head. Why had Hotch to be so uptight all the time? Reading Hotch was pure guesswork.  
He knocked at the bathroom door. "Damn it, Reid. If you don´t put your ass to bed immediately, I´m going to throw that damn tablet out of the window. I need some sleep, genius. And we have to take a look at the crime scenes tomorrow."

oOo

"I think, we really need to put an end, Ken. Derek is in a lousy mood. I guess, he still has heartache, because of Emily." Spencer expressed the most obvious guess.  
"Any chance, she´s coming back home? " Ken wanted to know.  
"Probably not. She feels right at home in London and the distance DC / London is too far for a long distance relationship."  
Ken grinned, " I 'm glad, it´s not that far for us, love. Can you already assess, whether you´ll be home for the weekend? "  
Spencer sighed, " at the moment it doesn´t look like that. We know nothing yet, there is no connection between the two women, apparently the UnSub selects his victims randomly. We hope, a look at the crime scenes tomorrow will bring a little light into the darkness. But good night for now, Morgan isn´t joking. Miss you a lot, Ken."  
"So do I. take good care of yourself, Spence."

Spencer nodded. "Always."  
"Oh, and Spencer? Hands away from Derek." Ken grinned broadly before the screen went dark. Spencer laughed heartily, when he came out of the bath room and put himself to bed.  
"What´s up? " Morgan wanted to know. The 'new' Spencer still irritated him.  
"Kenneth sends his regards, Morgan." Reid said unabashedly and patted Derek´s shoulder. "Night, Derek."

oOo

Renee slept like a little angel that night, the sofa was soft and comfortable and Renee was hugging a pillow. She dreamt, it was Hotch.

A/N

_Next chapter Hotch and Renee have to deal with Mrs. Coffin and a...well...misunderstanding_.

And thanks again, folks for reading and reviewing. A special thank you to DebbiOz


	8. Mrs Coffin

Two days later, around 4 clock in the morning, Hotch very carefully opened his apartment door.  
The TV was flickering, apparently Renee had fallen asleep while watching. Hotch put his travel bag down.  
" Renee ," he said softly, "it's me, Hotch. I´m home."

The response was a faint snoring and Hotch had to smile. She looks even prettier when she's sleeping, Hotch thought. So innocent and harmless. Renee's blanket had slipped, revealing two very shapely legs and a belly button piercing. Hotch didn´t want Renee to get a cold, so he covered her again. Hotch also touched her hair and removed it from her face. In fact, he wasn´t quite aware, doing it, must have been some kind of reflex.

Renee awoke from his touch, it was dark and she didn´t realize, it was Hotch. She was still half asleep and shocked. "Take this, you son of a..." She grabbed a book and hit Hotch right on the head.  
Hotch immediately went down, hurting himself again at the coffee table.  
"Great Lord, Renee, do you want to kill me?"  
" Aaron ?" Renee sat up.  
"Who did you expect, Jack the Ripper? " Hotch asked, rubbing his head.  
"Maybe I should wear a helmet, when we meet," he said, grimacing. Renee had a nice strike.  
"Erm...It.. I 'm so sorry, I thought, you were a burglar. My goodness, did I hurt you much?"

oOo

"Hi Daddy, you´re home? What are you and Renee doing?" Two very sleepy looking little mice stood at the entrance of the living room, they heard the rumbling and wondered, what was going on.  
"Are you making love to each other?" Becca asked, looking curious. Rebecca knew, that would have been the best thing to happen, but Becca also knew, it did not go so fast, with this love-making thing, Becca didn´t exactely know, how that worked, but grown up´s seemed to like it and a question might hurt no one.  
"Um, Becca. Uh, how am I supposed to. ... Renee ? " Hotch looked at her quizzically and Renee laughed.  
"Come over here, you two." Renee patted on the sofa. Jack sat down next to Renee and Becca sat down on Hotch 's lap, hugging him.

"You know, even adults sometimes make a bit of rubbish, but that is not the same as _making love to each other_, do you understand? We´d be in the bed room then, sharing a bed and we´d kiss each other. Perhaps we´d put a few candles on and listen to some music. And we would definitely try, not to wake you little mice, because you have to go to school tomorrow."

Hotch smiled briefly, Renee had managed to get out of the affair, elegantly.  
"Uncle Dave and Aunty Jess made love to each other, without candles, Renee. Aunt Jess was squeaking and then she laughed. And she said Uncle Dave´s name. Very often." Jack divulged his knowledge.  
Hotch groaned, obviously Jack was really a very attentive child. "Yes, sometimes people squeak a bit, Jack. "  
Hotch explained and could not help wondering, whether Renee...oh, damn it. It´s entirely immaterial whether Renee was loud or quiet in bed, I do not even want to know, Hotch thought.  
"But you have to go back to bed, right now." He took Becca and Jack 's hand and disappeared with the children in Jack´s room. They were almost asleep, when another rumbling was heard.

"Nothing happened, just fell over the travel bag," Renee called from outside and stood up carefully. He must think, I'm a public danger, Renee thought angrily and limped into the kitchen. She poured something to drink for Hotch and herself.

" You´re okay?" Hotch asked, when the children were asleep again.  
Renee nodded, "I´m used to this. I´m so sorry for the book."  
"You don´t have to," Hotch said. "I scared you, actually it was my own fault. I didn´t want to touch you...in an inappropriate way, you know. I just put the blanket back in place again."  
Hotch took a sip of juice. It was hard for him to concentrate, Renee was wearing something that probably might be a pajama, but honestly it wasn´t more than a very tight top and some kind of hot pants. Hotch´s temperature increased.  
"Did you get him, the UnSub, I mean?"  
"It was a serial rapist, Renee . And yes, we've got him. It wasn´t easy, but it never is."  
"I dunno, if I could do your job. I mean, as a psychiatrist, of course, I know about human abyss, but I wouldn´t want to crawl into the head of someone like you do."

Renee shuddered.

"Is it still hurting? " she asked, touching very gently the part of his head, that made acquaintance with the book. In Hotch 's stomach the butterflies started to dance. Renee was so incredibly close to him and her patchouli scent drove Hotch crazy. For a moment, he imagined, to take her right here, on the kitchen counter. To take her top off and to touch her breasts, to caress her nipples, he saw them though the fabric, they were standing already like little soldiers, just waiting for him. He wanted to get lost inside of her, again and again until there was only one thing left, a common climax for both of them. And suddenly Hotch was sure, Renee would scream, just like him ...  
"I´m slowly getting used to it," Hotch said, stepping back on the safe side. He didn´t trust himself right now. Renee was still too close.

"Good night, Froglet. Sweet dreams."  
"The same to you, Aaron. "  
He called me Froglet, Renee thought. And he looked at me as if he wanted me. In Renee's abdomen a pleasant warmth was spreading. "I wouldn´t have said no," Renee whispered. She hugged her pillow and fell asleep again, dreaming about Hotch and the things she wanted to do with him.

oOo

In the morning, Renee awoke by the bubbling of the coffee machine and the soft whispering of the kids.

"Do you think, Renee is still asleep? " Becca asked and sat down on the coffee table.  
"I can nudge her a bit." Jack offered and sat down to do so.  
"Children, what did I say about waking up Renee? Come over here, breakfast is ready."

" Can I get some waffles, Uncle Hotch? " Becca gave Hotch a charming smile.  
"You 're a lucky little dove. I´m really good in making waffles." Hotch said with a smile and a few minutes later, he put a perfectly baked waffle on Becca 's plate.  
"Oh, can I get one of these, too?" Renee said from across the couch. She stretched extensively and stood up.  
"Good morning, my cuties."  
"Good morning, Renee," Jack and Becca said in unison and left the table to hug Renee. Renee earned a slightly critical glance from Hotch. She looked down at herself.  
"Maybe I should find something to wear," she muttered, and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. She was still wearing the tight top and the short pajama pants ,that showed actually more than it veiled. Was that a tattoo on her butt? Hotch took a deep breath, this outfit had caused him a rough night. It turned him back into a 15 year-old teenager with hormone excess. And he found out, he actually still was. Hotch kicked his butt, mentally. Did he really imagine, to sleep with Renee, that night? On the kitchen counter? Hotch shook his head. He was a bit old-fashioned, for him, the physical act was always associated with one concept, love. I cannot be in love with Renee, Hotch thought determinedly. I just can´t.

oOo

Hotch drove the children to school, after they finished breakfast. Renee decided to cultivate herself a little after she had tidied up the living room. She had already noticed, Hotch was more of the tidy type that never left something lying around. Renee herself was more generous with the term 'order' , so to speak. She was barely in the shower, when the doorbell rang. Renee wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door.

"Who is the clumsy one now? Forgot your k... " She said to Hotch and fell silent immediately. This person was definitely not Hotch.  
"Good morning," said the lady with the horn-rimmed glasses and the strict bun. "I´m here to see Mr. Hotchner." Mathilda Coffin looked at the young woman.  
" I, uh.. . I thought you were someone else," Renee stuttered.  
"Well, that´s obvious, young lady. You´re wetting the floor." Mrs. Coffin said.  
Renee felt like she was back at school, she always had to see the headmaster. And this had been pure horror, Renee remembered.  
Renee realized, she was indeed dripping. "Is Mr. Hotchner expecting you?" Renee ventured to ask.  
"Of course not, that's a surprise visit and the meaning of such ... "  
"The surprise, I get it ." Renee completed Mathilda's sentence . " But please, do come in Mrs.? "  
A card was shown. "Mathilda Coffin, childcare services. And Mr. Hotchner didn´t mention a partner. This is putting the case in a completely different light." was now the middle of the living room and had everything in sight.  
" Oh, we are not ... " Renee tried to explain and Mrs. Coffin gave her a serious look. "Don´t insult me, I do have eyes. You quite obviously stayed here over night and the breakfast table is set for more than one. If you´re not Mr. Hotchner´s girlfriend, then you´ll have to be one of his changing acquaintances? Maybe you introduce yourself, that might be helpful."

Renee squared her shoulders, did this woman think, I am a floozy? She got a bit angry.

"My name is Dr. Renee Malone, Mrs. Coffin. Mr. Hotchner is a man of integrity, he has no changing acquaintances. And yes, I slept here. Maybe Mr. Hotchner didn´t mention me, because I accidentally came back from Germany, a couple of days ago. He takes the kids to school, I guess, Aaron will be back in a couple of minutes. Would you like something, a cup of coffee, perhaps? "  
"Thank you."

Oh great, Renee thought. Thanks yes or thanks no? She handed Mathilda a mug.  
"You hurt? " Mathilda asked, pointing at the bruises on Renee's knee and thigh. Renee noticed, she was still wearing only a towel. And she was still wetting the floor.  
" Uh, yeah. Yesterday evening, I stumbled over Aaron's travel bag. But I definitely have to put something on. Take a seat please, Mrs. Coffin."

Tilly Coffin tried to hide a little smile, watching Renee disappearing as dignified as possible into the bathroom. She looked around a little. The living room was cozy, with lots of green plants and light wood furniture. Someone had furnished this apartment with a lot of love. In one corner there were toys, for boys and for girls, Tilly noticed. She didn´t know yet, how to classify Hotchner. He had made a very uptight, serious impression on her. Abigail Jensen, who she had already visited, spoke with deep respect of him. She couldn´t imagine a better home for Rebecca, than here with Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack. Mrs. Coffin's eyes fell on Hotch 's wedding photo with Callie. She could tell, the bride was not healthy, but she seemed to glow from within. She suddenly felt sorry for Aaron Hotchner. She took the photo of Jack and Becca from the shelf, the two of them sat on an old carousel horse. Jack had his arms wrapped protectively around Becca and the little girl felt obviously safe and very well.

oOo

"Jack and Becca," Renee said, who was now clothed acceptable again.  
"They are very close, Mrs. Coffin. It would be a huge mistake to separate them. They have suffered severe trauma´s, both of them. The children need each other. "  
"And what qualifies you to that statement, Miss Malone? " Mathilda wanted to know.  
"It's Dr. Malone and I have been working in child and adolescent psychiatry at the Charite in Berlin." Renee replied firmly.  
"Oh, ich habe ein ganzes Jahr in Deutschland studiert," Mrs. Coffin suddenly said in German and got a dreamy expression. She felt like 30 years younger. She was wondering, what Georg was doing and if he was okay.

oOo

Hotch unlocked the apartment door. He had stopped briefly on the way home and bought some roses for Renee. He remembered Ike told him, they were her favorite ones. That was the least I can do to say thank you, Hotch thought.

"I 'm back, Renee. ", he said loudly and froze momentarily. Mrs. Coffin?

" Good morning, Mr. Hotchner. There is no reason to hide Dr. Malone. A loving wife by your side will make things a lot easier."  
" Hello darling," Renee said with an apologetic smile , "we do have a visitor."

A/N_ Any idea, who might be Mathilda´s former love? And in the next chapter Dave spreads some exciting news to the team, Derek finds out something very strange and Hotch and Renee don´t correct, what Mathilda is assuming._


	9. Something with M?

Derek woke up next to a platinum blonde, moaning softly. The night had been damn short. As always, when they arrived at home late at night, Derek ended up in a club, to unwind. However, it was not planned to hook up with a woman. He couldn´t even remember her name, something with 'M' , he thought. Derek's conscience woke up. He behaved like an adolescent teenager, even Reid had finally managed to be in a committed relationship. And his little genius had become a completely new person. Derek was surprised, he envied Reid? Derek had to admit this. Reid´s relationship with Kenneth was stable and enriched. And Rossi? He was about to marry Jess and as he assessed the two of them, very soon little Rossi´s were running around everywhere. Derek suddenly felt lonely. He stood up very carefully .  
"You´re leaving? " ' _something with M'_ muttered and sat up.  
" Uh, yeah. I have to change my clothes and I have to be in the office. I'll call you ... ?"

" Veronica " , helped the blonde out, "and spare me that call. "  
She turned around and went back to sleep. That´s great, Derek thought. Veronica. I didn´t even remember her bloody first name.

oOo

"Mrs. Coffin. I didn´t expect you," Hotch said quietly, as he had digested the first shock.  
" Well, Mr. Hotchner, I announced some surprise visits, did I? "  
"Of course, I just didn´t think ... you just missed Jack and Becca, I dropped them at school, some minutes ago." Hotch was still standing there, with red roses in his hand.  
" Renee, sorry. They're for you. The vases are in the pantry. I 'll show you exactly where. " Hotch pushed Renee forward and disappeared with her in the small storage room.

" What's going on, Renee, why is she thinking, you´re my girlfriend?" Hotch asked flatly.  
"It´wasn´t my fault, Aaron. I swear. " Renee tried to explain as quiet as possible."You were barely out the door, when it rang. I 've just taken a shower and thought you might have forgotten something. So I opened up. She has made her own conclusions and I thought, I better be your girlfriend, than one of your ' _changing acquaintances_ '. That´s what she was suggesting."  
"I don´t have that kind of...well. We have to make the best out of this situation, don´t you think?" Hotch decided, handing Renee a vase. Hotch put on a smile and went back into the living room.  
" You wanna take a look around in the apartment, ? " he asked. Coffin nodded, " that's why I 'm here. Has your late wife set that up?"  
"Yes, she did. Callie was a very creative person. She... " Suddenly it was hard for Hotch, the memory was back, and with the memory came the pain, that almost made him speechless.

"I can show everything, Aaron. " Renee realized immediately, something was wrong. She came closer to him and took his hand.  
He shook his head. "It's okay, Renee. Thank you." Hotch took a deep breath, recollecting himself. " Jack´s room is on the left, I´ll show you." Hotch was glad, Renee still held his hand firmly. It took away at least some of the pain.  
Mrs. Coffin kept an eye on Aaron and Renee. She liked, how the young woman was supporting her boyfriend in such a loving and caring way. Although it certainly put a strain on the obviously fresh relationship, if the partner was still struggling with grief over someone else.  
"As I said, this is Jack´s room, at the moment." Hotch said, "with the spare bed when Becca is with us. The wall here and in my..um...our bedroom is only made of dry mortarless construction, according to the plan, 30 sqm are hiding behind that wall. Becca will have her own room and I´m thinking about an extra bathroom. There´s enough room for this, I guess."  
Tilly nodded in satisfaction. Actually, she wasn´t convinced, Becca would be in good hands here, but now she was changing her mind.  
"You´re working, Dr. Malone? "  
"No, not right now. I´ll be working for Crisis Intervention Center in six weeks, but only part-time and limited for 3 months. The city administration is running out of money." Renee smiled briefly.  
"You´re so right. Childcare Services is chronically understaffed and further reductions are announced." sighed. "Reminds me of my schedule. I´d like to talk to both of you again, say on Monday at 11 a.m. in my ... Or maybe better in your office, then I´m going to talk to some of your colleagues, too."

"Won´t be a problem for me." Renee agreed.  
" Aaron? "

"I hope, it isn´t for me, either. Unfortunately, the criminals are not idle. "  
"But it's good to know, someone keeps an eye on them. Goodbye, Mr. Hotchner. Dr. Malone. "

oOo

"Bad night, Derek? " Spencer wanted to know. He was putting some coffee in his sugar and looked questioningly at Morgan.

"Hm," Derek just said, pouring completely absent also sugar in his coffee. Reid was surprised, but said nothing, Morgan would already know what he was doing. Maybe he just wanted to try something different?  
"Good morning, you two," Alex Blake sounded cheerful. " What's going on, it's Friday and we only have a short debriefing, then we´re off for the weekend. My husband and I are going to Vermont, we've got a small hunting cabin there. What are your plans? "  
"I'm heading to NY today," Spencer literally beamed. " Ken and I spend the whole weekend together. "  
"I bed, I suppose?" Derek growled and grimaced as he sipped his coffee, why the heck was sugar in there? Spencer began to laugh.  
"That's the plan, Morgan. Why don´t you join us, a possibility to expand your horizons a bit. " Spencer was laughing again.  
"You´re pulling my leg, pretty boy? "

"Oh no, it never crossed my mind, Morgan." Spencer walked back to his desk, whistling.  
"Did he just invite me to a threesome? " Derek asked, grinning.

Blake grinned back, "a matter of interpretation, I think. Oh, hello, Hotch. "  
"Yes, hello. What are you interpreting here exactly?"

Morgan laughed, "You don´t wanna know Hotch, believe me. Can we start? "  
Hotch shook his head , "we are still waiting for Dave, he and Jess got an important appointment. "

oOo

"All right, Miss Brooks. Let´s see, if we have some good news for you. Try not to tense up now, this may be a bit unpleasant. "  
Jess held her breath, Daniels was right. A vaginal ultrasound was unpleasant. Jess grabbed Dave's hand tighter. He smiled warmly at Jess, " I am right here, Cara mia . "  
"I do hope so, Mr. Rossi. " Dr. Daniels said, pointing to the screen. "You see that? It does look like a small bean."  
" Madonna mia, that tiny? " Rossi was surprised and a bit shocked.  
Jess laughed, " it will grow very fast, but don´t you worry, Dave. My wedding dress can take it. "  
"When are you getting married, Miss Brooks? " Dr. Daniels wanted to know.

" In ten weeks," Dave replied, still looking completely fascinated at the screen.  
"Well, by then I probably can tell you, if it´s a boy or a girl." Daniels pushed a button and two minutes later he handed Dave a picture.  
"I´m gonna prescribe a few vitamins, Miss Brooks. Otherwise, no caffeine, no alcohol and no nicotine. "  
Jess nodded, " of course not. " She kissed Dave lovingly." Are you excited, love?"  
"More than I can tell, Jessy ," Dave replied happily.

oOo

Jack and Becca spended their lunch break sitting on the swings of the school´s playground. "Renee is really nice. I do like her a lot, Jack. She´d be a perfect Mum for us." Rebecca said and took a bite of the sandwich, Jack had shared with her.  
"I do like her a lot, too." Jack agreed with full cheeks, "and you can snuggle up so good to her, she's so soft and cuddly. " Jack had tested this extensively, when Renee took care of him.  
"Soft and cuddly is good, Jack. That´s how a Mum must be. Do you think, Hotch-Dad likes that, too?" Becca asked. Officially, it was still ' Uncle Hotch ' , but Becca secretly called him Hotch-Dad. Her real Dad had been ill for quite a long time. Rebecca had indeed often visited him with her Granny, but most of the time he did not even notice, she was there. And Becca needed a Dad so much. A Dad, who was there for her, when she had bad dreams or felt sad. A Dad, who loved and hugged her. Someone like Jack´s Dad. In the beginning, she was a bit afraid of him, he always looked so serious. But Rebecca quickly noticed, he wasn´t serious at all. He treated her, like he treated Jack. Like she was his daughter. So Rebecca loved Hotch with all of her heart. And she was praying every night, for the Childcare Services to say yes.

" I think so, Dad´s snuggling up with a pillow and that´s soft and cuddly too. And he looks at Renee, like Uncle Dave is looking at Aunty Jess. And they are loving each other a lot, I saw it." Jack chuckled softly.

oOo

An hour later, Dave rushed into the meeting room. "I 'm late, I know. But, ladies and gentlemen, I have a very good reason." Dave pulled the photo out of his pocket and laid it on the table.  
JJ squeaked, "that's what it looks like? " Dave grinned and accepted the congratulations of his colleagues. Oh, man. I knew it. Derek thought, little Rossi's. And I´m still looking for the right one when I´m 85 and in an old folks home. Maybe, I´ll meet her at the food counter. Somehow Derek didn´t like that idea. Suddenly he longed for someone, who was waiting for him at home. Someone who loved him and whom he loved. And he wasn´t referring to Clooney, this time.  
He tapped Dave´s shoulder, " Congratulations, Dad. "  
Reid looked at the picture very closely. He was genuinely pleased for Dave and Jess. And for the first time in his life he asked himself this very important question. Do I want to have children?

oOo

Dave entered Hotch´s office after the debriefing. "How did it go with Jack and Renee? Aaron I´m cuious, just tell me.", he asked Hotch.  
Hotch nodded. "Everything is just fine with Jack, Becca and Renee. However, you and Jess should be more careful, when you´re having fun, you know what I mean? Jack has been watching you. I now know more about you and Jess, I wanted to ever know. Oh, and you don´t know the best thing, yet. Renee and I are together." Hotch said as casually as possible.  
Dave had to sit down. "What?"  
"Childcare Services is thinking, Renee is my partner, Dave. And I did absolutely nothing to clear this mistake."

A/N _next chapter Derek will meet someone special and Hotch is going to have a conversation with Ike, who encourages him. And there is gonna be some Spencer and Ken._


	10. Mona

**A/N well, Derek doesn´t excactely 'meet' his special one, but she´s coming to light, so to speak.**

"From the beginning, Hotch." Dave opened Hotch 's emergency drawer and poured his friend and himself some liquor into a coffee mug.  
"If I ever knew the beginning," Hotch groaned. "When I had dropped the children at school and came back home, everything was already settled. My case handler, Mrs. Coffin was there. Course, I knew at some point she´d show up, but I didn´t expect her to be that fast. Renee has opened the door and the lady has drawn her own conclusions."  
Rossi grinned, " Renee could correct her, right?"  
"Sure.. . , but she was wearing only a towel and the kitchen counter looked like a family breakfast chaos. Besides, I had a few flowers for Renee, as a 'thank you'. I bought roses, David. Roses, red ones. Ike had mentioned, Renee likes them. "  
Hotch took a sip from his 'coffee'. Rossi's grin widened. He had to get to know Renee, definitely. As soon as possible. She brought commotion in Hotch 's life and that was exactly what his friend needed so desperately.  
"And why didn´t you tell Mrs. Coffin? "  
"I do not know, Dave. Because of Jack and Becca? I promised Jack, Becca won´t end up with some strangers. You know by yourself, what terrible things sometimes happen to children, being in the Foster Care System. We see the results so often, Dave... and I do love Rebecca too. I´d never send her to someone else. Never. Jack and I have already lost so much, at some point it has to be enough. " Hotch sounded very determined.

"And Renee?" Dave wanted to know.  
"She is going to support me. She was working in child and adolescent psychiatry, she knows exactly how important it is, we stay together. We don´t have to love each other, Renee and I just have to make it look like, for a while. " Hotch stubbornly ignored the shivers, that run down his spine, every time Renee started to laugh. Or the very protruding reaction of his lower body-half in the hotel room in Flagstaff, or the idea of making love to her tonight.  
Dave wanted to tell Hotch, this was complete rubbish, but he decided to stay quiet. In Jessy´s opinion, Renee was the right person for Hotch, they fitted like bread and butter, like hand and glove, Jess told him a couple of days before. And Rossi was man enough to see, his fiancé was right. If Hotch had to come to this conclusion in a somewhat cumbersome way, it was ok for Dave.  
"Ok, but don´t forget to change your Facebook status from _single_ to _in a relationship_."  
Rossi laughed and Hotch gave him a mock serious look. " As if I had a Facebook status, Agent Rossi. "

oOo

Morgan stood like thunderstruck at Hotch 's office door. Rossi's remark _'in a relationship'_ flashed like a neon sign in front of Derek's head, simultaneously with the other neon sign which said '_idiot_', in crying pink. Of course, Hotch was able to pick himself a suitable wife, how in the world he had to come up with this crazy idea? Finding Hotch a bride? Head hits table, Derek thought sobered. What am I to do with the girls, answering the ad? It would be displayed in the saturday edition tomorrow, too late for retracting, anyway.

"Yes, Morgan? Something important?", Hotch wanted to know.  
"Um... . Nope. Just wanted to say, I´m leaving, now. And maybe congrats are in order? You and...uh...Renee? "  
Hotch smiled briefly. "Me and Renee." This statement wasn´t a lie, Hotch thought. I simply let Morgan draw his own conclusions, like Tilly Coffin did.  
"Well then, all the best, Hotch."

oOo

Derek entered Garcia's technic cave and plopped on a chair. "I 'm such a moron, baby girl."  
Garcia laughed heartily, " and what´s all new about this, my chocolate dream?"  
"If you knew, why didn´t you tell me? It was so stupid, Hotch is going to kill me, if he finds out. Hotch doesn´t need any help, he coupled up with Renee."

"With the frog-girl? Oh, I've suspected something like that. Hotch was pretty fast." Garcia grinned.  
"You... you know her?" Derek wanted to know, was anyone telling him at least something?  
"Oh, I wouldn´t say _know_, muffin. But Spencer told me about her, earlier. She invited Spence and Ken for dinner and of course, Hotch and Jack. She´s super-sweet, pretty sexy, but probably a bit clumsy. Knocked Hotch out, right away. That's sooo romantic, Morgan. Don´t you think? A love story, beginning with a bang." Garcia got a dreamy expression, whether she would also find her Mr. Right at some point? Her fingers flew over the keyboard, she opened a folder. "Here you go, Dr. Renee Malone. "

Derek stared at Renee's photo. No wonder, Hotch was really into her, the girl was a smooth 10. She was a completely different type than Haley or Callie. Curvy, with huge brown eyes, her hair had the color of hazelnuts. Spontaneously a single word rushed trough Derek´s mind. Warm. Renee radiated an immense warmth. The photos were from a hospital´s newspaper, obviously a farewell party for Renee Malone.

"Was that in Berlin? "

Garcia nodded. "She was pretty popular and so well liked. The gray-haired man next to her is Prof. Georg Dietrich, her mentor. She was born on 08/08/82, here in DC. Parents Melinda and Jacob Malone. Sadly they died in 1985 in a plane crash. Renee grew up with her grandfather Ezekiel Malone. Has no major skeletons in her closet, except an arrest for disturbing the public order, but she gets thumbs up, she was demonstrating for PETA . The charges were dropped due insignificance. We can trust her, she won´t harm Hotch and Jack, chocolate God. "

oOo

" Oh please, Grandpa , that's not funny. What was I supposed to say? Mrs. Coffin was like a bloodhound. If I had told her the famous it´s-not-what-it-looks-like-story, then Aaron may have lost any chance to get Becca. And I wasn´t irresponsible. I've spoken very extensively with Becca, she loves Hotch and Jack and they both love her. "  
"And you love Hotch? " Ike asked, smiling.

Renee blushed. "I'm not sure, Grandpa. I mean, we barely know each other and I don´t want to fall in love, only to please Callie. But I am attracted to him. Much, to be honest and I wonder how it would be like when he kisses me, or... oh, you probably don´t wanna know." Renee laughed because her grandpa covered his ears.

"We'll meet again tomorrow, to talk about the appointment with Mrs. Coffin. This is all a bit crazy, isn´t it, Grandpa?"  
Ike shook his head, "it's about love, Froglet. It might be a bit unusual, maybe. As I got to know your Grandma, I knew in the second I looked at her, she was my wife to be. Time has nothing to do with the strength of your feelings, Renee. You feel it, or you don´t feel it. "

oOo

Mona Smith flipped through the newspaper. She loved the Saturday edition of the Washington Post, although some of her friends were amused about it, because the WP was so conservative. Mona did not mind. She got stuck with the wedding ad´s, as always. You couldn´t be the owner of a bridal shop, without reading them. Mona quarreled a little with the fact, she was able to find the perfect wedding dress for everyone, but she couldn´t manage to find a suitable husband, or at least a boyfriend for herself. "You're just too picky, Mona ," she said aloud. A large, grey-spotted cat hopped on her lap and curled up. Mona laughed. Casanova was always there, when she needed him. Mona scratched his back and Casanova started to purr. She took a sip of coffee.

_'But eyes are blind, you have to look with your heart_,' she read. The Little Prince, Mona thought. Her favorite book. A beautiful set for an ad. Then she laughed, she wasn´t a good cook either. And the man had two little children? This far, Mona did´t come up with the thought, to date a guy, who already had kids, but something in this ad kinda spoke to her. She decided spontaneously, to write a few lines to the unknown. It wouldn´t cause much damage and if he was nice, but not the right one, he certainly had a few friends who were single.

oOo

After a sleepless night, Hotch drove to Ike´s golf club. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday morning. He had the urge to talk to him before he met Renee. JJ and Will picked up Jack, earlier. They were heading for a water park and Henry insisted on Jack, joining them. Hotch was okay with that, he wanted to have a serious conversation with Renee. He turned off the Harley and entered the clubhouse. He found Ike in the study.

" I always thought you´re playing golf here. Instead I´m finding you with scotch and cigars." Hotch said with a grin.  
"We lubricate our joints before getting started. Good morning, son." Ike hugged Hotch shortly. "Do you know Dr. Holland and Dr. Snider? " Ike introduced his golf buddies.  
"Not yet. Aaron Hotchner. Good morning, gentlemen. Could I have a word with you, Ike?"  
Ike nodded, "of course. Let's sit on the terrace. You can get started, guys, I'll get you in a jiffy." Ike said.  
Holland laughed, "dream on, Ike. "

"So what do you have on your mind, son? " Ike asked, although he knew exactly where the shoe pinched Aaron.  
"There has been a misunderstanding with Childcare Services, Ike. I know I should have corrected this, but ... " Hotch paused and turned his helmet in his hands. Ike smiled, a shilly-shally Hotch? Something very unusual, Ike was thinking about making a special note on the calendar.  
" Renee has told me what happened and that you and Renee let believe Mrs. Coffin, you are a couple. You don´t need to justify your decisions to me, Aaron. It's about Rebecca's well and I don´t have to say, she couldn´t be in better hands, than in your´s and Jack´s. But let me tell you something, son. My little Froglet has a very large, loving heart, Aaron. For the three of you. All you have to do is have a little courage and accept it."

oOo

"Good morning, sunshine ," Ken balanced a well stocked tray into the bedroom. Spencer grumbled something unintelligible and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Come on, no breakfast today, Spencer? " Ken laughed, he had become accustomed to his sweetheart, being sometimes a bit musty in the morning. The breakfast tray provisionally landed on the men's dresser.  
Spencer lurked out of his blanket, "how can you look like this, it´s barely 8 a.m." Ken was already booted and spurred.  
" Because I´m having a very short meeting with one of my authors in an hour. Which I did tell you yesterday, Spence. Don´t tell me, you forgot about it? "  
Spencer grinned, " I have an eidetic memory, Mr. Baker. As far as I know, I don´t forget anything." Reid sat up and pulled Ken close, to kiss him. "Can we talk about something, when you´re home?" Spencer asked a little later.  
"Sure." Ken sat down with Spencer on the bed. "I knew, something was bothering you, when you arrived yesterday. But I did not want to push you, Spence. "  
Reid shook his head, "You don´t push me, Ken. And you don´t have to worry, it 's not about life or death." Spencer grinned and kissed Ken again. "I love you, if I remember correctly, I didn´t yet say it today."  
" You´re making it damn hard for me, to leave now, Spencer. I love you too, but the meeting is important. When I 'm back, we´ll do everything you want."  
Reid laughed, "everything I want? "  
"Everything you want," Ken repeated with a cheeky grin.

A/N **next chapter is called 'Rings and kisses' Ken is using a little white lie, he has something different in mind. Any suggestions? Meanwhile Hotch and Renee got stuck in an elevator...**


	11. Rings and kisses

Renee was parking her frog-green Jeep Wrangler in front of Hotch 's apartment. She was a bit too early, Hotch said 1 p.m., there were 15 minutes left, to this. Renee had to think about how Hotch looked at her, yesterday and she had to smile. Her grandfather was right, either you felt it, or you didn´t. And Renee felt it. All she could think about was Hotch and the hope, he could start, perhaps, to feel the same way about her.

oOo

Hotch saw Renee standing on the street. It looked like she was dancing by her car, to pass the time. Hotch had to smile. Renee was such a positive person. And he remembered, what Ike said. Renee has a large, loving heart for the three of us. Wasn´t that what he promised Callie? But the truth is, Hotch thought, I´m scared like hell. I´m so damn scared, I´ll lose someone I love again. And Renee was someone I could love, Hotch realized at once, but do I have the courage to let it happen?

Renee beamed and waved when she recognized Hotch on the other side of the street, taking off his helmet. "I 'm a little early, please excuse me. ", she said.

"You don´t have to apologize, Renee. I didn´t notice, what time it was. Lost in thoughts, I guess." Hotch replied, as he had crossed the street.

"You look good, Aaron. The motorcycle and the leather jacket, it suits you. Makes you look younger and kinda...well...dashing." Renee giggled.

"Dashing? " Hotch repeated in the elevator.

"You already know what I mean. You always dress up very correctly to create distance and you´re crossing your arms, just like now ... "

"You analyze me, now? " Hotch asked with a small smile. Renee blushed, "an occupational disease, I'm afraid. But I never do it again, I promise ... Oh, Lord. "

The elevator suddenly made a strange noise and stopped. "Are we crashing down? " Renee asked, slightly in panic, she grabbed Hotch 's hand. Hotch chuckled briefly, so Dr. Malone also had her weaknesses.

" I do not think so, Renee. The elevator is backed up several times. We´re save in here." Hotch pushed the emergency button in precaution. Renee tightened her grip around Hotch 's hand and moved a little closer. She tried to breathe calmly. " Renee, you don´t have to be afraid, nothing is going to happen." Her tried to calm her down a bit. It was obvious, Renee wasn´t kidding, she was afraid and she was shaking like a leaf.

" I-I´m not scared" , Renee stuttered, her heart was beating, like she was a fox on the run.

" Breathe, Renee. C'mon. In, out, in, out. It´s getting better, you see?" Hotch put his arm around her and slowly Renee became a little calmer. They sat on the floor of the elevator, Renee hugged Hotch 's knee and he gently stroked her back. "It won´t take long, Renee. You heard, what the janitor said?" Renee nodded, but she still clung to Hotch´s knee. "Let's discuss what we tell Mrs. Coffin on Monday? " Hotch asked, trying to focus Renee on other things.

"If we even experience Monday," Renee said dryly. She calmed down a little, Hotch 's closeness was like medicine. She felt at home in his embrace and Hotch held her, like he was never letting her go again.

oOo

Ken used a little white lie. It was true, he had an appointment , but it wasn´t a meeting with an author. Kenneth had an appointment with the jeweler. He loved Spencer and he wanted the whole world to know. Tonight he was going to propose and Ken hoped, Spencer just thought like him. But actually, Ken had no doubt about that.

He suddenly thought of Mike, his first love. At that time Ken was still a lawyer. The publisher Mike Thompson had been his client, that was how everything had started. Because of him, Ken broke up with his family, who could not understand, how a man can be in love with another man. The only one that stood by him was his younger sister Kerensa. She loved her brother without ifs and buts. It was her, who stood by him after Mike died in an accident while sailing. Mike inherited Ken his publisher and Ken buried himself in this new challenge, to forget about the big loss. Kenneth believed for a long time, he wasn´t able to love again. But then, there was Spencer, who conquered his heart by storm. Ken smiled. Spencer. His future husband.

"Hello, Mr. Rosenberg," Ken said, as he entered the shop. "Oh, hello, Mr. Baker. You want to pick up the rings, right? " Rosenberg smiled. It had been a difficult search, but finally Ken had found a very special kind of rings. Ken felt a bit like Jess, who was looking for the perfect wedding dress. Mr. Rosenberg handed him a small box and Ken trembled a little as he opened it. The rings were made of yellow and white gold, which bordered a fugue with a pattern. Ken nodded, " exactly what I had imagined, Mr. Rosenberg."

"I'm sure, he´ll like the rings, Mr. Baker. May I wish you good luck? For you and your boyfriend?"

Ken laughed, "Yes. You may keep your fingers crossed for me. Hopefully , I'll be a very happy man tonight. "

oOo

Spencer, meanwhile, emptied the breakfast tray with good appetite. Before Ken, he would have never considered to have breakfast in bed, but since he was in love, some things have simply become different. Spencer finally felt '_normal_'. Ken took a lot of his imagined inadequacies away, he loved him the way he was and that made Spencer happy. He put the tray away and stood up. The clothes from yesterday were still distributed in the bedroom, Spencer smiled, they hardly managed to get into the bedroom, yesterday. On this occasion, Reid had to think about the _'do with me whatever you want_.' I probably find something, Spencer grinned and decided to go shopping. 20 minutes later he came back, heavy loaded. Scented candles, champagne, strawberries and roses had found their way into Spencer's grocery bag. Another 30 minutes later, Spencer had transformed the bathroom with the large tub in a sea of candles and rose petals. He looked at his watch, wouldn´t be long, since Ken was back from his appointment. Spencer turned on the hot water and used the bath foam very generous.

oOo

"I 'm back! " Kenneth yelled a little later from the hallway. "Baby?"

"In the bathroom but you´re not allowed to come in, Ken. Otherwise I´d have to shoot you."

Ken laughed and let the rings disappear in his secretary. It smelled quite good, Ken was curious what Spencer had come up with.

" You have to close your eyes, Ken." Spencer demanded and came into the living room. "Atta boy," he grinned and blindfolded Kenneth with a silk scarf. "You'll just have to trust me now," Spencer whispered into Ken 's ear and began to undress him slowly. Ken groaned audibly when Spencer finally got to his boxers and freed him from the now narrow jail. Reid laughed softly and pressed himself against his lover.

"You don´t wear anything," Ken gasped in surprise. "Neither do you, Mr. Baker," Spencer chuckled and led Ken finally into the bathroom. "Right," Spencer said with a smile and sat down in the tub, " you can take a look now. " Ken loosened the scarf and blinked a bit. Spencer was sitting in the middle of a huge mountain of foam, the whole bathroom was filled with candles and rose petals. On the little table next to the bathtub were champagne, glasses and strawberries. Spencer tilted his head, "don´t you wanna come in? "

oOo

Renee was still shaking a bit. "I don´t know, maybe she wants to know how we both met?" She tried to organize their thoughts and to ignore the possibly (or very likely) crashing elevator. Just think of Hotch´s arms. How strong and lovingly they hold you, Renee thought. " We might say we fell in love, just before I went to Berlin and when I was coming back, old feelings came back to life, too. We´d stay as close to the truth, as possible."

Hotch nodded. He didn´t feel very comfortable, after all, they lied brazenly to a state institution. But this was about the greater good. "We collided in a café, that would be plausible, don´t you think, Renee? Renee? " Her trembling and breathing became worse again , the elevator lurched and creaked questionable.

"Oh my God," she moaned and clung to Hotch.

"Renee, we do not crash, ok ? Look at me, Renee! " She turned her head to Hotch, her huge brown eyes seemed to get even bigger, Hotch clearly noticed the panic in it. "There´s no need to be afraid, little Froglet," he said, stroking her cheek. He was now close enough to kiss her and Hotch surrendered to his feelings. Renee's lips were soft and warm and she tasted like honey. Hotch kissed her very gently and slowly broke away from her. He did not want to exploit the situation, he wanted to give Renee a sense of security and take her fear away. How good it felt to kiss her, Hotch thought. So ... right?

Renee's heart missed a beat, when Hotch 's lips touched hers. Hotch was so gentle and affectionate. If Renee had any doubts about her feelings for him, he wiped it away, with that kiss.

"Aaron." Renee breathed heavily and Hotch kissed her again on the forehead. "You're safe with me, Renee. There is nothing you have to be afraid of. I´m taking good care of you, I promise." Hotch strengthened his embrace a little. It felt so good to hold Renee in his arms. And then, suddenly, Hotch noticed something strange. Actually, he wanted to comfort Renee, but miraculously he felt comforted by her. Somehow the pain because of Callie started to fade a bit. It was still very much present, but Hotch felt a little lightness growing in his wounded heart.

"Carl is going to bring us right out of here, ok? Jess and Dave need us afterwards for some cake testing. Jess insists, you´re coming with me. Confectioner 's quite mad, the date already bursted three times." Hotch chuckled, "that happens quite often. Bursting dates, I mean."

Carl pushed the elevator door open. "Sorry, it took so long. Are you all right?"

**A/N there´s a very important question to be asked, next chapter. And, Hotch and Renee will get a bit closer. Some reviews would be so nice, guys. It isn´t that bad, is it?**


End file.
